End of Sanity
by Yuffie Tsunekage
Summary: After his possession, Baralai's mental state is in bad shape. Things go from bad to worse once he finds the truth of hidden lies and his sanity deteriorates further. I'd love some reviews!
1. Chapter 1

_**1**_

Baralai laid the back of his hand over his eyes, groaning as the feeling of lucidness came to him. He sighed, moving his hand to slide down to the silky green sheets that covered him. He took in a deep breath through his nose, exhaling slowly. The praetor opened his amber eyes, sitting up slowly, the sheet slipping down his bare chest. He laid back down though, feeling unnaturally tired; he had a headache on top of that. Baralai ran his fingers through his white hair, sighing once more. He closed his eyes, though he could still see light through his eyelids. He cursed the sun mentally, being he wanted to sleep longer. Sleep, though, wouldn't be able to come to him. A knock came from the door, followed by a female's voice calling his name.

"What?" Baralai asked, his voice rough. He cleared his voice, calling out again, "What?"

"I'm sorry to wake you mister Baralai," The woman said, her voice was sincere, "But you have a guest."

The praetor opened his eyes. Guest? He wasn't aware of any guest coming. He sighed, pushing the sheets from his bare body. The young man stood, stretching. He walked over to his closet like room, pulling some pants from a rack. He pulled him on over his bare behind, and then tied them with a yellow cloth so they would stay on his body. Baralai grabbed a tight white tank top like shirt, pulling that over his chest. He ran his fingers through his hair once more and started to head for the door as the woman's voice called out once more.

"Praetor?" She called.

"Yes, yes," Baralai replied as he opened the door, "Who is it?"

"A woman, mister Baralai," She replied, pushing her long blonde hair behind an ear, "It seems urgent."

The praetor raised an eyebrow, and then shrugged. He nodded at the woman to lead her to the waiting guest. He walked down a series of hallways before opening a door. The blonde woman stayed behind, allowing Baralai through. The man looked ahead, seeing the once high summoner before him. He smiled at her, bowing slightly.

"Lady Yuna," Baralai said, smiling, and nodding at her, "Good to see you."

"And you Baralai," Yuna replied, her voice extremely delighted, "I'm sorry to visit you so early."

The praetor shrugged, "And I'm sorry for the improper attire," He laughed, pushing his white hair from his eyes, "Now let us get to the point, shall we?"

Yuna nodded, "Yes," She said, her voice rushed, "I want you to meet someone," She looked over her shoulder, "Tidus!"

A boy, a little older then Yuna herself came from around a corner. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, hugging her tightly. He couldn't let her go, after not seeing her for two years. Yuna touched his arms, grinning at Baralai.

"I found him," She said, tears coming to her eyes. She couldn't believe it herself; it felt like a dream, "He's back," Yuna paused, tears rolling down her cheeks, "And… and we're getting married."

The praetor smiled, looking up to Tidus. He tilted his head to the side slightly, the smile still on his face, "You're Tidus then," He walked over to them, holding out his hand. Tidus grasped it, shaking it, "I'm glad you have reconnected," He said, smiling, and looked at Yuna, "I'm genuinely happy for you, Lady Yuna."

She grinned, nodding, "As am I," She looked over her shoulder at Tidus, who looked that he was boring quickly. She looked back at Baralai, "I'm sorry about the early, unexpected visit," He shook his head, as Yula continued, "But I must go now, though. Brother, Paine," She shrugged, "They're all waiting in the airship for us."

Baralai smiled, nodding, "I see," He gave Yuna a quick hug, "Until next time, Lady Yuna?"

She nodded, smiling at the praetor as she walked away from him with Tidus wrapped around her. Baralai watched her for a moment before turning, and walking back towards his room. He was in a sudden bad mood, though not knowing way. He sighed, pausing for a moment before opening the door to his room. He leaned his head against the wood, his hand reaching for the handle. He opened the door, still leaning on it, and stumbled into the room.

"I'm not jealous of Tidus, am I?" Baralai thought aloud, then shook his head, "No, I've never liked her in a romantic way."

The praetor sat on his bed, pulling his shirt of his head. He threw it on the floor near his bed, sighing. He fell back, rubbing his eyes with his palms, pondering what his problem might be. He shook his head again, letting his hands hit the bed. Baralai sighed again, shaking his head. He brought one of his hands to his face once more, laying the back of one across his eyes. He just wished someone would hold him.

Baralai's eyes snapped open. That was his problem; he was alone. Yuna reconnected with her lost Tidus; on top of that, she was getting married. Nooj had Leblanc after him, no matter how annoying and stalker-like she was. Gippal… He chuckled under his breath upon thinking of his once Crimson squad member. Gippal probably had a different woman with him in bed every night.

Baralai sighed again, upon realizing and accepting his problem. He crawled up to where his feather soft pillows where, falling face first into them. He stayed there for a moment until he ran out of breath, then turned over onto his back. He closed his eyes, ready to get the sleep he much desired. The young man started to drift off, rolling over onto his side.

"Mister Baralai," Said the same woman's voice as before. She knocked at the door, "Sorry to bug you once more, Mister Baralai…"

Baralai cursed under his breath, his hands balling into fists. He dug his fingernails into his palms. All he wanted was some fucking sleep; is that really too much to ask? He opened his amber eyes, hearing the knock at the door again. He felt a strong urge to throw something heavy at the door, but suppressed it. Taking in a deep breath, Baralai walked to the door. He opened it, leaning against the doorframe. He stared down at the woman. She was… surprisingly pretty; he didn't really notice her before.

"What?" He asked, now ignoring how beautiful she was. He was aggravated, and made it obvious.

The woman's eyebrows furrowed in an almost scared way. Baralai had no idea why she would be scared of him. He'd never done anything to her, or anyone in this building. He shrugged it off though, looking at her as she spoke.

"Gippal and Nooj have called you to Djose temple," She gulped, "They… um… wish to speak with you, sir."

Baralai ran a hand down his bare chest and nodded. He turned without replying, walking to his large closet-like room. He grabbed his normal, long coat and blue headband, then walked from out of the closet once more. He threw the items onto the bed and pulled the tight shirt over his flat stomach, then grabbed the jacket. He slipped that on, and walked towards the door, his headband in hand. As he walked past his boots, he picked them up, not feeling like putting them on just yet. He nodded at the woman, who started to lead him to an airship.

Once there, Baralai stared at it. It was small, enough room for maybe five people to sit comfortably; nothing like what the Gullwings had. He walked inside of it, sitting down on one of the dark green seats. He stared at the pilot for a moment before looking away.

"Djose temple," Baralai said coldly, looking over his shoulder and out the window that stretched behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

_**2**_

Gippal chuckled under his breath, dropping his bag onto the floor of his room that was off the main hall of Djose temple. He stretched, bending backwards slightly until is back cracked. He hated making speeches, no matter how much he loved all the attention. Speeches were boring, long, and lost his attention. Why should he put people through the hell that he hated?

He was happy to be home, well, if he wanted to call Djose home. After he lost his home at Bikanel Island, he moved to the temple. No one else was using it after all.

Gippal walked over to the oversized bed placed towards the middle of the back wall. He fell onto it, turning in mid-air to land on his back. The 18 year old sighed, looking up at the ceiling. Thoughts came to his mind about celebrating this newfound peace between the rival factions. A smile spread across his face.

"But how?" He thought aloud, a laugh in his voice.

He already knew though, he longed to see Rikku again. She'd come and he knew it. He wasn't one that was turned down often, especially by his dearest Rikku. She always did give in rather easily. Gippal sat up quickly, becoming light headed. He put a hand to his head to keep from falling over. He stood after recovering from his dizziness and started for a phone. He stopped though, suddenly realizing how tired he was.

"Damn…" Gippal whispered.

He pushed his blonde hair from his eye, sighing. He walked over to his bed, and sat, pulling his boots from his feet. He lay back, pulling his shirt from him and throwing it across the room. He held his hands in the air for a moment, staring at them, then let them fall onto a well-defined stomach. Gippal yawned, then moved to where his pillows were. He laid his head upon them. He closed his eyes, falling asleep within moments.

Gippal awoke the next day, sometime near dusk. He was a lot more tired then he thought he was. He looked over at a clock on the wall, his eyebrows rising. He grinned, sitting up. He stood, walking over to the phone; his hand reached for it, though then let it drop. He rethought if he should call her. Why was there any regret? Gippal's eyes narrowed, and then he shook his head. There would be no reason to regret calling her. It was HER decision to come over and it would be some of her actions that would reach the outcome. He smiled, now completely reassured that nothing would happen. Picking up the phone, he stared at it.

"What the hell is her number now?" He thought aloud, his eyes narrowing. It had been quite some time since he called her. He shrugged, dialing up the last number he knew. It ringed… ringed again… and then once more.

"Hi?" Rikku's voice said from the other side of the line.

Gippal's heart skipped a beat; she still had the same number. A grin spread across his face as he stopped breathing for a second. She hadn't had this affect on him for sometime, at least not the last time he spoke to her.

"Hello?" Rikku said once more, snapping Gippal back into reality.

"Cid's girl," Gippal said, his voice smooth, and as cool as always, "How are you?"

He heard Rikku gasp as she tried to hide it with a giggle. He could tell she was blushing, "Gippal," She said, sounding almost embarrassed, "What are you calling for?"

Gippal shrugged, not replying for a moment. He walked across the room in silence and then over to the bed. There, he sat. He put his head on his palm, staring blankly at the door. He took in a deep breath.

"You want to come over or something?" He asked, seemingly out of the blue.

She giggled, "Walk out of your room."

"What?" He replied, that caught him off guard, "Why?"

"Gippal, don't ask questions," Rikku said, with mock sternness, "Just walk out of the room."

"Fine, whatever," Gippal said, standing up with a sigh. He walked to the door, touching the handle, but not opening the door. A smile spread across his face and he opened the door, hoping to see Rikku standing there. She wasn't. He frowned, looking around the main hall of Djose Temple, his eyebrows furrowing, "Rikku," He paused, walking from his room and standing a few feet from his door, "What the hell?"

He heard Rikku stifle a giggle, "I didn't say how far to walk, keep walking silly," From the tone of her voice he could tell she was grinning.

Gippal growled under his breath, though he was enjoying this fully. He kept walking with Rikku telling him to keep walking in his ear. He reached the door to the temple and touched the door handle. He sighed.

"Damn it, Rikku," He said, "How far do you want me to walk?"

Rikku didn't reply, all he heard was her giggling. Gippal sighed and opened the door to the temple. He walked from the temple, one of his hands held out; the other had the phone to his ear. He stopped, turning around.

"Well, Rikku," He said, sighing as he started to turn back around, "You've just sent me on a wild- FUCK!"

Rikku jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist. She grinned down at his shocked face, kissing his cheek. He blinked, and then felt Rikku starting to slip. He quickly put his arms under her behind, grinning up at her.

"Gippal!" Rikku said loudly and playfully smacked him on the cheek, "Jeeze, keep your hands to yourself."

"Fine," Gippal said, completely moving his hands and throwing them in the air above his head. Rikku dropped, though caught herself around his neck. He coughed, pulling her back up so he could breathe again, "Shall we?" He asked, and started for the door.

"I believe we shall," Rikku replied mockingly.

Gippal carried her back to his room, have looks shot at him as he walked through the main hall. Too many times have the Al Bhed of the Djose temple seen him bring a girl to his room. Too many times have the over heard him. They learned to get over it, no matter how much the hated it.

"Look," Gippal said, dropping her on the bed, "I have to take a shower, I'll be back in a bit," He grinned, "Unless you want to join me…" He was joking of course.

Rikku shook her head, "No thanks."

He sighed sadly, shaking his head. He turned, unbuckling the black belt strapped around him. He pulled on one side of it, sliding it smoothly from around him. He dropped it to the side, and started to unbutton his pants as he walked to the bathroom. Gippal heard Rikku gasp, causing him to look over his shoulder. He grinned, and walked the rest of the way to the bathroom holding his pants above his hips.

Gippal stood under the showerhead, water pounding against his face and body. He smiled, pushing his bangs out of is face. He closed his eye, moving his head so that his face was directly in the water spray. Rikku was back, making him happier then ever. They always did make quite a couple. He stood like that for a few minutes before deciding that he was rather clean. He turned, letting the water hit his bare back for a moment before turning once more. Gippal turned off the water, stepping from the shower. He looked at the fogged mirror before moving to defog part of it with his hand. He started at his face in the reflection for a moment before turning, and walking from the bathroom with a long black towel wrapped around his waist.

He looked at Rikku, who was stretched out on his bed, staring blankly at a wall. She moved her gaze to the half naked Gippal, an eyebrow rising. She shook her head, though a smile was formed at the corners of her lips. She looked away from him.

"Get some pants on," Rikku said, her voce quivering with laughter.

Gippal shrugged, walking over to his dresser, pulling out a pair of baggy black jeans. He pulled them on and walked over to the bed, standing behind Rikku. He held his hand out to touch her hair, but let it drop. He shook his head, walking away from her. Rikku turned, looking at the bare back of Gippal.

"Come back," She said, holding a hand out, "Please."

Gippal turned, looking down at Rikku. He nodded, and with out a word, moved to the bed she was sitting on. He sat next to her, running a hand down her arm. Rikku smiled, moving closer to him. He put his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. He put his chin in her hair, smiling to himself.

"I missed you Gippal," Rikku whispered, "I may not have acted like it, but I did…"

Gippal nodded, saying nothing in return. He turned Rikku, pressing his lips against hers. He pulled her against him, pulling his head away from her. He looked away for a moment, then back at her. He kissed her once more, with a bit more force behind it that time…


	3. Chapter 3

_**3**_

Baralai stood as they started to land a short distance Djose Temple. He walked from the small airship, waving at the pilot to take off. The pilot stayed though, looking at the praetor uneasily. He cleared his throat.

"Would you like me to accompany you to the temple, Praetor," The pilot asked.

Baralai stared at the man for a moment. Yes, he was doing his job, but he wasn't listening. The young man shook his head, looking at the man with a mixture of frustration and disgust.

"No, just do what you're told," He said and started to walk away from the man and airship.

Baralai made his way to the large doors of Djose Temple and stared up at them for a moment. He reached to open the door, but it swung open by itself. Before him stood a very tall, bald Al Bhed. Baralai blinked, crossing his arms in front of him.

"I'm here for Gippal and Nooj," Baralai said flatly, his eyes narrowed slightly.

The large Al Bhed before him blinked, almost shocked by this man's coldness. He nodded, then nodded again and motioned for Baralai to follow. He led Baralai to Gippal's room. He nodded at Baralai again and left him. The praetor stared at the door for a moment, and lifted his hand up to knock upon it. He paused though, thinking about what Gippal might be doing. The young man sighed, going through with it and knocking on the door.

"Come in!" Gippal's voice said through the door and followed by a female yelling curses at Gippal in Al Bhed.

Baralai opened the door, finding Rikku standing in front of the laying down Gippal. She had a sheet wrapped around her bare body. A small smirk was on Gippal's face, finding Rikku's yelling humorous. He looked over at Baralai and nodded.

"Kind of you to join me," He then looked over at Rikku, "Tyssed, Rikku, lyms tufh yht pnaydr. Ed'c zicd Baralai!"

Rikku stared at Gippal in disgust, she shook her head, "Zicd Baralai! ZICD BARALAI? Fryd tu oui sayh 'zicd Baralai'? Drec rybbahat mycd desa duu! Lyh'd oui keja sa zicd y meddma ped uv desa du..." Rikku pause for a moment before continuing her rampage, "Du yd maycd lujan socamv! E'S HUD FAYNEHK YHODREHK GIPPAL!"

Gippal nodded, "I know!" He replied in the common tongue of Spira, then continued in Al Bhed "Ku eh dra pydrnuus yht kad lryhkat drah! Tysh, Rikku, oui haat du lyms tufh!"

She stared at him for a moment, her eyes widening, and then turned, picking up the clothes that were throughout the room. She was mumbling in Al Bhed under her breath, shooting Gippal glances. He wasn't paying attention; he was looking to Baralai, who was speechless. The praetor's eyes were following the flustered Rikku around the room until she collected all her things. She ran into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Baralai blinked, looking back at Gippal, with a frustrated expression on his face. Gippal didn't notice, being that he was staring at the door still. The door flew open again, a few moments later. Rikku ran out, looking not as pretty as she could have, causing Gippal to chuckle.

"Dryd'c dra vycdacd oui'ja ajan-" He started, but then was cut off by Rikku.

"Hu, Gippal, hud huf. E's kuhhy haat y ped uv desa du lyms tufh. Tuh'd ajah pudran dnoehk du lymm sa, E fuh'd yhcfan," Rikku glared at him, "Tuh'd bmyh uh sa lusehk pylg!"

Rikku stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Gippal laughed almost sadly, laying back. He sighed.

"Vilg..." He looked back at up Baralai, "Sorry you had to see that."

Baralai sighed, "Couldn't you at least be a little ready if you're planning on people coming?" He growled, "Damn, you make it obvious you're a teenager."

Gippal's eyebrows furrowed, and he looked down at the covers of his bed. He looked back up at Baralai, who was glaring at him. The Al Bhed sighed, getting up, and bring the thick cover with him. He actually looked slightly disheartened. Gippal looked over at Baralai for a moment, and then continued to the bathroom, picking up his pants as he passed by them. He looked over his shoulder at the other man, and went into the bathroom.

"Idiot…" Baralai whispered angrily, pangs of jealously coming to him once more. His eyes narrowed, "Damn…"

He shook his head, touching his forehead with his index and middle finger, and his thumb. He sighed, walking over to a chair in the corner of the room. He put his head in his hands, breathing deeply. He heard the door start to open, causing him to look up. Nooj stood in the doorway, leaning against the cane in his hand. He looked at Baralai, and then looked around the room.

"Where's the brat?" He asked.

Baralai nodded at the bathroom, "Changing."

Nooj blinked, "I'm not going to ask," He said, and made his way to a different chair placed randomly in the room and eased himself into it.

"You don't want to," Baralai replied dryly.

The other man opened his mouth to say something, then the door to the bathroom opened. Gippal walked from it, where tight black jeans and a form fitting wine-colored tank top. He looked at each of them before walking to the edge of the bed and sitting.

"So?" Gippal said, breaking the awkward silence. He looked at Nooj, "You wanted us to get together, so talk."

Nooj's eyebrow rose for a moment before he sighed and shook his head. He looked at Baralai for a moment, and then turned his gaze to Gippal.

"We might have resolved part of the conflict between the factions," Nooj said, "But they still aren't completely coming together," He sighed, "We had better stop this before it grows into something like we just dealt with."

"It's partly our fault that it did last time though," Baralai said, "We didn't speak with the members of our groups."

"We had more important things to do," Gippal said quickly, "Like making sure you didn't do anything stupid."

Baralai's face darkened as he looked at the floor, saying nothing. He couldn't say anything. It wasn't his fault that Shuyin used him as a puppet, yet he was too weak to fight against him. His eyes narrowed, having sudden feelings of hate towards Gippal. Nooj continued to speak, but Baralai wasn't paying attention

"Baralai," Nooj said upon seeing the man not paying attention, "Hey brat!" He looked up, "Did you hear anything I just said?"

"No… sorry," Baralai replied quietly, staring at the floor again.

"Damn, Baralai," Gippal said, "You've been really weird after…" He didn't finish the sentence, seeing the look of poison that was shot at him by Nooj, "Uh… never mind."

"Look," Nooj said, "Just talk to your faction. You're the only person that they'll listen to, okay," He sighed, "We need to get them to unite as one group."

Baralai nodded and stood. He looked at Nooj, and then at Gippal, "Are we done?" He asked, "I must be going."

Nooj's eyebrows furrowed and he nodded. Baralai turned on his heel, exiting the room quickly. Gippal and Nooj were speechless. The Al Bhed looked over at Nooj and stood.

"I'm going to go talk to him," He said and ran after the Praetor.

"I've been weird, have I?" Baralai whispered under his breath, "Even if I have, I wouldn't blame myself," His eyes narrowed, "It doesn't matter though," His continued in a whisper, "I haven't changed…" He stopped, looking up as his eyes widened. He struck him that he was… talking to himself. He ran his fingers through his hair, taking in a ragged breath.

He continued to walk, wanting to reach his airship quickly. Thoughts of Gippal being right ran through his head, no matter how much he didn't want to agree. Gippal was younger, having two years less of life experiences then Baralai. It was unfair for Gippal though, he, too, had been in the Crimson Squad, he had more experience then most people his age.

"Baralai!" Gippal yelled, his voice distant. Baralai didn't look over his shoulder, even though he heard him, "Dammit! BARALAI!"

His voice was closer as he said the man's name again. The praetor's eyes narrowed as he looked over his shoulder and saw how close Gippal was. He could run fast, which didn't surprise Baralai much. He looked back ahead again, continuing to walk. He felt a hand grip his arm and pulling on him.

"Da… dammit Baralai," Gippal panted. He had sprinted after Baralai, "Wou… would you just stop and lis… listen to what I gotta say?"

Baralai blinked, then shrugged, "Why not," He crossed his arms in front of his chest, "I'll humor you."

"Dammit, Baralai, what the hell's wrong with you?" He looked at Baralai with an expression of worriment, "What happened? You've never been this cold!" Baralai looked away, causing Gippal to take him by the shoulders, "What's wrong!"

Baralai looked back up at Gippal, biting the inside of his lip to keep from saying anything. His eyes narrowed, looking away from his once close friend. Gippal let his hands drop from the man's shoulders, as he, too looked away.

'He's right,' Baralai thought in horror, but let no emotion show on his face, 'I have been… odd,' He looked up at Gippal for a moment, then looked back down at the ground, 'He's right…' He shook his head angrily, 'I can't tell him though; it's none of his business'

"Baralai…" Gippal said quietly, "Tell me," He looked up at his friend, "Baralai, I'm worried!"

Gippal actually being worried was a rare thing. It took Baralai by surprise, maybe he should tell him… He shook his head though; even in Gippal's time of worriment, he wouldn't tell him. He shook his head again.

"Nothing," Baralai growled, turning, "Not like it's any of your business anyway."

Gippal blinked, watching Baralai walk away, "You know what," He snarled through his clenched teeth, "Fuck you man…" He whispered, his becoming louder, "Fuck you too! I just asked what the hell your problem was!" He turned, throwing his hand in the air, "I thought we were better friends then this," Gippal turned, spitting at Baralai, "I guess I couldn't expect more from a damned Yevonite though."

Gippal turned, waving at Baralai sarcastically with the back of his middle finger. Baralai fists clenched at his sides. He shook his head, staring at Gippal's back with disbelief and anger. He blinked, almost for a moment.

"What?" Baralai asked, his voice sounding hurt and frail, "What?" His voice becoming stronger, getting over his shock quickly, "Why you little greasy sand monkey!" He started walking after Gippal, who didn't really pay to Baralai's previous words, "Turn around!" He whispered. Gippal heard him, but did nothing, "TURN AROUND!"

Gippal turned, bringing his fist with him, and hitting his once friend square in the jaw. Baralai fell, catching himself though. He swung his legs around, tripping Gippal and knocking the wind out of him once he hit the ground. Baralai rolled over onto him, punching him in the face, but causing little damage. Fighting wasn't really Baralai's forte. Gippal brought his fist up once more, having it collide with Baralai's eye. He pushed the praetor off him, jumping to his. He kicked Baralai in the stomach, then again.

"Fucking brats!" Someone yelled from a distance, but didn't catch their attention in the least bit.

Baralai got up slowly, wiping blood from the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand. He stared at the red liquid for a moment, before looking back up at Gippal in shock. He blinked, looking back down at the blood.

Gippal laughed, "If you didn't think you were going to bleed, then why'd you take me!" He taunted, arms held out at his sides, "We weren't about to bitch fight."

"Never said we were," Baralai growled quietly.

Gippal chuckled, walking towards Baralai threateningly. He stopped a good distance from the praetor though, a small smirk on his face. Baralai took this to his advantage, rushing Gippal. He jumped, spinning him in the air to kick him in the side of the head. Gippal went down once again. The other man stayed a decent distance away, looking down upon Gippal triumphantly. Gippal touched the side of his head, feeling blood. He looked up at Baralai, shaking his head.

"You've never been like this," He said quietly.

Baralai shrugged, "People change, Gippal, you had better get used to it."

Gippal stared at him for a moment and started to rise. A crutch smacked him on the top of the head, causing him to fall back down to the ground. Nooj stood before them, looking quite aggravated.

"We plan on bringing our factions together, and then you brats start cock fighting," Nooj rolled his eyes, "Great example you children are setting."

"Tyssed!" Gippal growled to Nooj, "Oui teth'd ryja du tu dryd, oy ghuf!"

Nooj hit him on top of the head with his crutch, "Yes I did, you brat"

"Tysh oui..." Gippal whispered.

Nooj rolled his eyes, "Whatever," He looked at Baralai, "We need to get along just a little better then we are," His eyes narrowed, "Just act like how you did. If you want to be depressed and idiotic; go ahead, be stupid. Just don't fuck things up for the rest of us," He turned to Gippal once more, "And do your self-image a favor and don't beat on the frail."

It was obvious to the other men that Nooj was rather angry with the both them. They did act rather childish, and he did bring that to their attention… no matter how harsh. Baralai ran his hands over his hair, sighing angrily.

"Fine," Baralai said turning on his heel, "Call me if you think of any other impossible plans."

The other two watched the praetor storm off without a word until he turned a corner in the road, disappearing behind the rock wall of the beginning of the Mushroom Rocks. Nooj looked over at Gippal for a moment and started to hobble back to the temple. Gippal stood, walking quickly after Nooj.

"You know you're going to explain what the hell happened, right?" Nooj said, not looking at the other man.

Gippal nodded, "I'll try, but I don't even know."


	4. Chapter 4

_**4**_

"You called?" Paine said as she walked towards Gippal and Nooj, who were sitting towards the furthest edge of the main hall, "Well, I came," She held her arms out to the sides as she walked.

"Looking good as always, Paine," Gippal said, grinning.

Paine scowled, "Go tell it to Rikku," She said angrily, "Not me."

Gippal held his hands up sarcastically, turning his head away from her. Had Rikku told Paine of what happened? He frowned for a moment, and then looked back at the woman in black before him. He let his hands drop to his hips.

"Look, we need you to talk to Baralai for us," Gippal said, sighing.

"What?" Paine asked, "Why? Why can't you?"

Gippal opened his mouth to reply, but Nooj cut him off, slapping him in the back of the head. Paine smirked for a moment and looked at the Youth League leader.

"Gippal decided to beat upon Baralai," He said dryly. He shot a look at Gippal, "Which is low, even for your standards, Gippal," The corners of his lips twitched upwards to form a small smile, though it disappeared quickly as he looked back at Paine, "We can't talk to him because he's being really weird," He shrugged, "We figured you might due to… past experiences."

Paine raised an eyebrow, "Past experiences?" She asked, a chuckle in her voice, "What do you mean by that?"

Gippal opened his mouth once more, only to be slapped in the back of the head once more. His lip twitched, looking over his shoulder at Nooj. He scowled for a moment before continuing anyway.

"You and Baralai had-" Gippal started to say before being slapped in the back of the head again, only with a lot more strength, "Dammit, would you STOP!"

"So, would you just go talk to him?" Nooj asked, looking away from Gippal.

Paine shrugged, and then nodded, "Why not," She said, "I've nothing better to do."

"Good," Nooj replied, "There's an airship to take you the Bevelle."

She nodded, and turned, leaving their presence without a word. She walked to the front of the Youth League headquarters, finding a nice sized airship before her. A small smile appeared at the corners of her lips, walking towards the black painted ship. She walked inside it and it took off right away.

Baralai stood under the showerhead, freezing cold water pounding against his closed eyes. He was shivering, yet it didn't seem to faze him; he didn't even seem to notice how cold the water was. He was mumbling under his breath so quickly that he barely even caught what he was saying. He blew water from his mouth, opening his eyes to have them pounded with water. He blinked the cold water from his eyes, turning around. He blinked. There was someone in the bathroom with him. Was that… Paine? His hands dropped to his groin, covering himself from the woman's wandering gaze. He reached over, turning off the spray of cold water.

"Paine?" Baralai asked, staring at her through the glass shower door.

"The one and only," She replied and walked to the shower door. She opened it, chucking a white towel at him, "The least you could do is cover yourself."

Baralai nodded, catching the towel with one hand. He turned away from Paine, wrapping the towel around his waist, and then turned back around to face her. He could feel the heat in his cheeks from blushing. Paine saw this, causing her to smirk at him. The praetor walked from the shower to Paine. He stood right in front of her, feeling the heat of his cheeks start to cool down. He smiled at her for a moment, and then turned his back to her.

"You could have knocked, you know," Baralai said, chuckling. He was joking, and Paine knew that.

"Oh, but I did," She replied, smirking, "You didn't answer."

He frowned, turning to face her again. He looked her up and down for a moment before walking towards her. He wrapped his arms around her, embracing her tightly. Paine gasped, surprised by his sudden act of affection. She held her arms down at her sides, doing nothing to return the embrace. Baralai held her like that for a few moments, feeling like years for Paine. He let his hands drop, running his hands across her lower back as her did. He stared at Paine for a while longer, then walked past her without a word and to his room. Paine turned, watching him walk away. She could hear her pulse in her ears. She smiled, walking out of the room after him.

Baralai wasn't in the room when she entered after him. Paine looked around the room before catching sight of a slightly ajar closet door. She nodded, figuring that was where he ran off. She walked to the bed, sitting down on the edge of it. She ran her hands over the green silky covers, a small smile on her face. She lay back, closing her eyes. Paine felt someone sit next to her, yet didn't open her eyes. A hand was rested on her stomach. She opened her crimson eyes, finding Baralai sitting next to her. He was wearing loose dark green pants and no shirt. He had taken off his blue headband so his hair fell in his face. He smiled at her like he always did. Paine saw nothing odd in him, he seemed like Baralai to her.

"Why are you here?" Baralai asked, a small smile still playing on his lips.

Paine shrugged, not answering his question. She looked away from him, staring out across the room. She felt his soft hand against he cheek, pushing against it gently so she would look at him. His face was inches from hers. He stared into her eyes, looking back and forth between them. He asked again. Paine's eyebrows furrowed, her eyes darting away from him. She couldn't help but look back at him though. She blinked slowly.

"Nooj and Gippal are worried about you," Paine said quietly, "They wanted me to talk to you and see what's wrong," Baralai started to pull back, "But I see nothing weird about you."

He smiled and lay back so he was lying next to Paine, his feet touching the floor at the end of the bed. He looked over at her for a moment, and then moved his eyes to look at the ceiling. He frowned for a moment and then looked back at Paine.

"Are you sure?" Baralai asked, causing Paine's eyebrows to furrow.

"Sure of what?" She replied, though she already figured what he was going to say next.

"Are you sure there's nothing wrong with me?" He said, making his question clearer, "Because I'm not so sure myself."

Paine stared at him in wonderment, "Why do you say that?" She asked, now looking at the ceiling along with Baralai.

He shrugged, and moved to look back at Paine, "I just," He bit the inside of his lip, pushing his hair from his eyes, "I just feel different then I used to," His eyes narrowed, looking away from her again, "And I see visions of what Shuyin forced me to do and of what he made me do," Baralai's hand balled into a fist, "I don't know why I couldn't force myself to fight against him," He clenched his teeth together, "That bastard controlled me like a puppet and now I have to live with what he forced me to do." He sighed, "I just see flashbacks over and over of what I did and what he did…"

Paine nodded, though didn't say anything for the moment. She looked over at him for a moment, then back at the ceiling, then back at Baralai. She reached over, touching his chest with one of her hands. He looked over at her, a small smile on his face.

"It's only natural," She said quietly, "That happened only a few months ago; you don't really expect to have gotten over it by now, do you?"

Baralai nodded, "I see your point," He said, and then said nothing else.

He looked at Paine for a while longer, reaching up to touch her hair. He smiled at her and rolled over onto his stomach. Baralai put his head in arms, staring at his pillows and headboard. A very small smile still played on his lips. He looked over at Paine for a moment, she didn't notice he had though; she had her eyes closed. He moved closer to her, supporting his weight on his elbows. He put his nose mere inches from hers.

"I missed you, Paine," Baralai whispered.

Paine opened her mouth to reply, only to be cut off by Baralai's mouth on hers. Her eyes snapped open and tried to push him away, yet couldn't. She tried in vain, and eventually gave in. She relaxed, closing her eyes. They stayed like that for a few moments before Baralai pulled back. He looked away from her and out the windows over his headboard.

"Sorry…" He whispered and stood. He ran a hand down his tanned chest, his eyes narrowed, "I'm very sorry…"

Paine shook her head, sitting up. She stood as well, walking over to Baralai. She stood before him for a moment before wrapping her arms around his neck. She had no idea why she was doing this; it wasn't something normal for her. Paine smiled at him, pressing her lips against his. She missed him as well, only just realizing it.

Paine awoke the next morning, her pants on, yet missing her top. Her eyebrows furrowed, taking her a moment to remember where she was. She looked to her left, seeing the still topless Baralai next to her. He was sleeping peacefully, looking very untroubled. She smiled, kissing him gently on the lips to awaken him. His eyebrows furrowed, then his eyes opened. Baralai smiled at her, running the back of his fingers down her cheek.

"What time is it?" Baralai asked, his voice slight hoarse.

Paine shrugged, "I don't know where a clock is," She replied.

He nodded, looking over his shoulder. 11:45. He looked back at Paine, kissing her again. She smiled at him, running her hand over his hair. Baralai closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them again. He looked at Paine.

"When do you think you should be getting back to Nooj and…" He scowled, not saying Gippal's name.

Paine thought for a moment, "Probably sooner then later," She said and started to rise. Baralai grabbed her wrist, shaking his head, "I'll be back," She said and kissed him on the forehead, "Don't worry."

Baralai frowned, not wanting her to leave yet. He pulled her close to him, kissing her again. He ran his hand down the back of her hair and then down her back, not wanting breaking the kiss. Paine smiled, pulling back from him. He pulled her closer though, running a hand down her bare back. He kissed her once more, moving his hand up her back. He held his hand against the back of her head, running his fingers through her hair. He smiled, moving to kiss her again.

"Baralai," Paine whispered after breaking away from the kiss. She hand her arms wrapped around him, embracing him tightly, "I have to go."

She pushed him away, bending over to pick up her top. She pulled her red suspenders over her shoulders, and then pulled the top over her head. She walked over to Baralai, kissing him softly on the lips. She smiled at him for a moment before walking to the door, picking up her boots as she passed them. Paine opened the door to his room, looking over her shoulder at him. She nodded at him, walking out the door.

"We asked you to talk to him, not sleep with him," Gippal said with obvious laughter in his voice. He became serious suddenly, "What'd you find out?"

Paine stared at Gippal for a moment, "After a comment like that, I don't think I should tell you," She crossed her arms in front of her chest, "Plus I didn't sleep with him."

"Ignore the sand monkey," Nooj said, "Just tell me what's up with Baralai, please."

She nodded, "He said that he has visions of what he did when Shuyin was controlling him," She started, "And what could have happened. Nightmares in general," She shrugged, "He's not in a very good place right now."

Nooj nodded, "If you want to go back to him and make sure he'll be fine, then you can," He said, knowing that she would return to Baralai anyway.

Paine nodded, "I do believe that I will."

Gippal and Nooj watched her leave through the doors. Gippal looked over at Nooj, clicking his tongue as he shook his head.

"You're just begging to have her do something stupid," Gippal said, stretching.

"She's smarter then you are," Nooj replied, "So give her a little credit…"

Paine made her way back to Baralai's bedroom. She stood before the door, leaning against the wall. She lifted her hand up, knocking upon the door. There was no answer. She knocked again, waited, and again no answer. She turned the handle pushing the door open. Paine's eyes darted about the room, and saw no one. She frowned, walking to the end of the bed. She put her hands on her hips, eyes narrowing. She had no idea where he was. She frowned and started towards the door once more. She was gone for maybe two hours, why would he have disappeared?

Paine exited the room, in a slightly worsened mood from when she entered it. She pushed her bangs from her red eyes, looking up from the floor she stared at as she walked. There was a woman walking towards her, a slightly frightened expression etched in her beautiful features.

"Are you lady Paine?" She asked, hands clasped in front of her chest. She bowed slightly, as a respecting greeting.

Paine nodded, "Yes."

"Mister Baralai told me that if I were to run into Lady Paine I was to tell her to stay here until he returned," She said, looking at Paine through her blonde bangs pitifully, "So… could you stay to his bedroom until he comes back?"

Paine's eyebrows furrowed, "No," She said firmly, "But if there's a different room I could stay in, that would be fine."

The blonde woman blinked, slightly surprised by the request, "I suppose you could sit in the main hall," She said quietly, "But I don't see-"

"Good," Paine interrupted, "Lead me there."

Paine wasn't Baralai's whore, and didn't seem or appear to be so. Staying in his room until he returned was far beyond her. She had more self-respect and dignity then to stoop that low. She stared at back of the woman's head, pondering if she saw her as Baralai's bitch. Paine tilted her head to the side and then sighed. It didn't matter anyway.

Some touched her shoulder, pulling her back around. She was embraced tightly, and then Baralai's lips met hers. She smiled amidst the kiss, causing Baralai to pull away. His eyebrow rose, a small smile on his face. Paine looked him up and down, noticing that he had put on a tight white tank top like shirt. His hands were now behind his back, causing a slight smile to form at the corners of her lips. Baralai noticed her looking, and moved towards her. He pulled a small bouquet red and dark purple flowers from behind his back, handing them to Paine. She laughed almost nervously, taking them from him. She looked from the flowers to him, a small smile on her face.

"You know I'm not one for flowers, right?" Paine asked, holding them closed to her chest.

Baralai nodded, "Yes, but it's the thought that counts, I suppose."

Paine nodded, holding them closer to her face so she could smell them without making it look obvious. She let her hand drop and held the flowers at her hip. She looked from the floor to Baralai. He smiled, walking over to her. He hugged her, and then started to lead her back to his room. Once there, Paine set the flowers the flowers on a small shelf next to a good-sized group of books. She looked back at Baralai, a mischievous smile playing on her lips.

"Baralai…" Paine said quietly, almost evilly in fact.

She advanced on him, her hips swaying in a seductive manner as she did. She wrapped her arms loosely around Baralai's neck, lifting her leg up ever so slightly. He moved to kiss her, but she pulled back. She started to walk away, but stopped, turning. She pushed him backwards, his eyes widening as he fell back onto his bed. She was on him in seconds…


	5. Chapter 5

_**5**_

Months passed from when Baralai acted "odd". He seemed to have been doing better, well at least since Paine had a surprisingly good influence on him. They were living together, kind of. She moved around a lot, leaving for a week, then returning and continued as if she was never gone. Yuna and Tidus had been married and most of Spira was able to watch. They really did want a small wedding. Gippal and Baralai weren't on a speaking terms, and hadn't since their little scuffle. Really, Gippal didn't seem to be getting along with anyone. He hadn't spoken to Rikku as of their last meeting either. Speaking of Gippal, he was to be in for the shock of his lifetime…

Gippal sat at Djose temple, bored out of his mind. Diggings at the Bikanel weren't really going as planned and hoped. He hadn't been able to recover anything of his interest. He returned to the temple because of such bad luck. At least it wasn't as hot as Hell there. He chuckled to himself, that thought didn't help him feel any better. He was still bored, and still single. All his little bedmates left him in a matter of weeks and he hadn't really been in a meaningful relationship since… Gippal frowned, thinking of Rikku again. He switched hands that he resting on, his hand falling asleep.

"I haven't really done anything but sleep and eat," He whined under his breath.

He chucked his stomach again, making sure it was still flat. It was, much to his happiness. He had had little exercise in the recent weeks. Sitting on his ass all day would make a person fat. He smiled; it must have been his "teenage metabolism".

Gippal stood lazily. While he was thinking about it he might as well do something to make sure he didn't become fat. He looked over at his boots in the middle of his floor, the shook his head. He continued from his room shirtless and barefoot. He pulled up his loose black shorts and continued from the temple. Once outside her took off at a swift run. He took enjoyment in running. He felt healthier within moments. He was starting to feel like shit with all the junk food he was eating.

Not until he neared the Thunder Plains did Gippal stop running. He chuckled, more out of breath then he normally was. He ran the back of his hand across his forehead, taking in deep breaths so he could take control of his breathing once more. He stretched quickly and then started to run back to the temple. Maybe he wasn't as fit as he wanted to be. He normally wasn't as breathless at the end of his run as he was at this one. He shook his head, pushing himself to run faster. As he saw the temple in the distance, he slowed to a walk.

"Ue!" He heard someone call, "Gippal!" He heard footsteps, causing him to look up. One of his men was running towards him.

"Fryd?" Gippal replied in an almosing whining tone. He had just gotten back from a run and he was already being pestered. He just wanted to take a shower.

"Oui ryja y kiacd," The other Al Bhed said, "Fryd cruimt E tu fedr dras?"

Gippal groaned. Guests? That meant he had to talk. He didn't feel like having to make himself presentable. He just wanted a fucking shower! He sighed angrily, running his hand over his hair. He must've not replied for some time, for the man said his name once more to catch his attention.

"E tihhu," Gippal said, still thinking, "Ryja dras fyed 'dem E's tuha fedr so crufan un cusadrehk."

The man nodded and started to walk away, then stopped. Gippal didn't seem to be in the brightest of moods, but he had to ask, "Frana, cen?"

"E tihhu ghuf!" Gippal snapped, his eyebrows furrowing angrily, "Ica ouin pnyeh; E's cina oui sekrd uha!"

He walked away quickly before the man could ask anymore more questions. Gippal ran a hand over his hair and started jogging towards the temple. He reached the heavy front door, putting his hand on the handle. He kept it there for a moment, wondering if he should open it. He wasn't in the mood for visitors. Gippal took a step back, pondering the thought if he should just leave for a while. His eyes narrowed, and shook his head. He had to face whatever it was. What met his eyes when he opened the door shocked him. It was Rikku. She was dressed a lot more subdued clothing then normal, which struck Gippal as odd.

"Hey, it's Cid's girl," Gippal said, his mood changing, "I didn't expect to see you so soon."

Rikku gave him the coldest look he'd seen in his life, causing chills to run down his spine, "Like I want to be here," She replied in a dangerously quiet voice, "It's your fault I am."

Gippal's eyes widened, his eyebrows rising as he took as step back. He wet his lips nervously; looking over his should at the other Al Bhed that were in the temple. They were looking, but didn't know what was happening because they couldn't speak the common language of Spira. He looked back at Rikku, gulping lightly.

"Fryd'c fnuhk drah?" He asked quietly. He was extremely nervous, yet he didn't know why.

"Is there somewhere else we can talk?" Rikku requested, "I can't talk to you in front of all these people."

Gippal stared at her for a second before nodding. He walked to his bedroom door, and lifted his hand up to grasp the handle. He looked down at his hand; it was shaking slightly. He opened the door swiftly, ushering Rikku in with a motion of his hand. She walked to the center of the room and waited for him to close the door before speaking. Gippal walked over to her, looking her up and down. She looked… different, yet he couldn't spot why.

"You might want to sit down," Rikku whispered seriously.

Gippal's eyes widened, but he shook his head, "No."

She shrugged, "Suit yourself then."

He wanted to get her to the point, yet he didn't want to rush her. She seemed to be in a dangerously horrible mood, so he didn't want to push it. Gippal crossed his arms in front of his chest, putting more weight on one leg then the other. He wet his lips again, staring blankly at Rikku's shins. They stood like that for what seemed liked hours, though it was probably only a minute or two. Rikku took in a deep breath, causing Gippal's eyes to flick up to her face.

"Gippal…" Rikku said quietly, and looked up from the floor to his face, "I think I'm going to have your kid."

Gippal felt his legs give out under him, but he caught himself before he hit the floor. He pulled himself up against a dresser and didn't let go of it in fear of falling. He looked up at Rikku, blinking. He tilted his head to the side.

"…What?" He asked quietly, his voice oddly high, "You… What?"

"I'm pregnant," Rikku said. She stared at Gippal's face in disbelief, "This isn't funny," She snarled, "Stop smiling!"

Gippal chuckled and started to walk carefully to the bathroom, "I'm gonna take a shower… I'll be back eventually…"

Rikku stared at him for a moment before bursting out in Al Bhed. She whispered at him dangerously, but he didn't hear a word she was saying. The same word was running over and over in his mind. Pregnant? His eyes narrowed in thought as he reached for the door handle. How many times in the past had the done this, yet no fucking brat came out of it. He closed the door in Rikku's face with out knowing. He walked to the shower, dragging his feet across the floor as he did. He stood in front of the glass shower door, putting his forehead against the cold glass.

"What?" Gippal whispered, "This isn't right…" He shook his head and moved to turn on the water. He stumbled, but caught himself, "How many times…" He said, "How many times before now have we…?"

The water came down on him full blast. It was lukewarm, but he didn't notice or care. He stripped off his shorts, throwing them onto the floor in front of the shower. He felt his legs start to give out from under him, so he sat on the floor directly under the spray of water. Gippal put his head in his hands. His nose started to burn and he felt tears form in his eye. He shook his head. He was far too young to deal with this shit. Way too young.

"I'm not even twenty," He whispered, watching tears and water drip from the end of his nose, "THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Gippal yelled at the top of his lungs, "It can't be…" He shook his head, falling backwards and lying on his back. Water fell onto his stomach, "I can't deal with this…"

He ran the back of his hand across his eyes, shaking his head. He had no idea what to do. He yelled at the top of his lungs again and put his hand over his eyes. This wasn't fair for him. It wasn't his fault… Yes it was, actually. He groaned, rolling over onto his side. He closed his eyes and stayed like that for probably around an hour. He felt safe there, not having to face reality. He took in a deep breath, sitting up. He had to get up.

Gippal crawled towards the faucet, twisting them so the fall of water would cease. He kneeled for a few moments, trying to decide whether or not he should face the truth. He had to, he wasn't a child anymore and he couldn't run away.

He stood, supporting himself against the tiled wall. He stepped from the shower onto the towel that was placed on the floor so he wouldn't slip. Gippal allowed himself to air dry for a few moments and then moved towards some not-so-dirty jeans. He slipped them on and he walked towards the door. He reached his hand out, grabbing the doorknob. He didn't pull the door open though; he just stared at his hand. Gippal gulped, pulling it open.

Rikku looked up from the ground and stood from the bed. She stared at him for a moment and made a motion to walk over to him, but stopped. Her eyebrows furrowed sadly and she sat again. Gippal stared at her for a moment then looked down. Rikku made a small noise, rubbing her forehead with the back of her fingers. He chuckled.

"Wow…" Gippal said, still looking at the ground, "This is… awkward…"

Rikku nodded. She looked back up at Gippal and stood. Tears were forming in her eyes. She ran over to him, wrapping her arms around him. She dug her face into his bare chest, crying silently. He stared down at her for a moment, his arms out at his sides. She didn't hate him… that was a relief. He started to return the embrace, but hesitated. He looked down at her again and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly.

"I'm sorry…" Gippal said to her, "I'm really sorry…"

Rikku said something in reply, but her voice was muffled by her arm. He doubted he would have been able to understand her anyway, she was cry rather hard. He ran his hand over her hair, rocking back and forth gently. Gippal held her closer, resting his chin on the top of her head.

Rikku sniffled, shaking her head. She looked up at Gippal, her cheeks tearstained and rather puffy. She took in a shuddering breath, putting her head against his chest again. She hugged him tightly once more, running her hands down his bare back.

"I still love you though," Rikku said with a sad smile on her face as she stared down at the floor.

Gippal coughed unintentionally, closing his eyes in something like a cringe. Love was… a strong word. He looked down at her with furrowed eyebrows, wetting his lips nervously. He patted her back apprehensively as he bit the inside of his lip. …Love?


	6. Chapter 6

_**6**_

"That was Rikku," Paine said to Baralai as she walked back into the room they were sitting in.

She had a confused expression her face as she sat down on the velvety feeling green love seat. Her eyes were narrowed in thought as she rested her chin on the palm of her hand. Baralai watched her for a few moments without speaking. Even though they had been living together for a few months she still wasn't very open.

Paine stared at the window, not really seeing beyond the glare of the glass. Something moved in the corner of her eye, causing her to turn her head. Baralai was sitting next to her silently on the small couch. He was staring at the floor in silence, biting in inside of his cheek as he thought about things unknown to Paine. He looked up at her slowly, shaking his head quickly to get a piece of hair from his eye.

"Paine," Baralai said quietly. She looked at him, her head tilted to the side slightly, "Why don't you tell me anything?" Paine shrugged, and started to turn. He grabbed her shoulder, keeping her from completely turning her back, "I'm serious."

"I don't like pouring my feelings and thoughts all over people," Paine said, jerking her shoulder to get Baralai's hand off it, "So don't ask, okay?"

His eyebrows furrowed, but he nodded, looking away from her. There was no expression on his face, not even a hurt one. Baralai was staring blankly at the floor when Paine turned to look at him. His eyes were narrowed slightly. He looked back at her for a moment, blinking slowly. He shrugged, sighing lightly. He stood, giving Paine a vaguely cold look.

"I'll be back later," Baralai said quietly as he turned on his heel towards the door.

Paine watched him for a moment, a small crease forming between her eyebrows. She stood, calling out, "Baralai, wait," He opened the door, causing her to walk after him, "Please."

The Praetor stopped, looking over his shoulder at her, his head tilted to the side slightly. She walked towards him, a slightly sad expression on her face. Paine stood before him, and leaned towards him, kissing him. He pulled away from her after a moment, a small smile lingering on his lips. Baralai nodded at her, running his fingers down her cheek.

"I'll be back soon," He said and left the room quickly.

Paine smiled to herself placing her hand in front of her lips. She walked back to the loveseat, spreading her arms across the back of it. She closed her eyes, leaning her head back. She chuckled under her breath. How did he put her into a good mood? She, sadly, didn't know the answer. It was almost like magic how he could turn her from the worst mood to the best one. It aggravated her how some guy could be the meaning of a good or bad day. It didn't seem fair in her case.

Paine sat there for a while, thoughts floating around in her head. She started to drift off; the mixture of the warm sunlight heating the room and her physical exhaustion was making her rather sleeping.

A light vibrating feeling came from her pocket, followed by the chiming of her cell phone, awaking her from her sleep that seemed to last a good time. The sun had moved positions so the sunlight came in at an angle. Long shadows from the window frames stretched across the floor.

The phone chimed again. She hesitated, then pulled it out of her pocket slowly, wondering if she really should answer it. Paine shrugged, flipping open the cell phone and placing it to her ear. She stayed silent for a moment.

"Hello?" She asked into the phone, her eyes still closed.

"Yeah, hi," Gippal's voice said in return, "He there?"

"Baralai?" Paine responded, "No, not that I know of."

The Al Bhed's slight chuckle sounded through the phone, "Good," His voice sounded rushed, distracted almost, "You need to update us on his well-being."

"I _need_ to?" She asked, her eyes opening, "I think not," Her voice was cold and uncaring, "I don't _need _to do anything."

Gippal growled, saying something in Al Bhed that Paine didn't fully hear. Someone else picked up the phone. It was Nooj.

"Look, Paine," His voice said, "We need you tell us if he's doing anything…" Nooj's voice seemed to trail off, "Stupid," He sighed, "We just need to know if he's doing any better, ok?"

Paine frowned, "He's doing a lot better then when I got here, if that's any comfort," Her voice was still cold.

Nooj seemed slightly taken aback, "Paine, I'm not Gippal, would you might not biting my head off?" She didn't really, but she sounded like she was on the verge of doing so.

She chuckled, still in that cold manner, "Yes, but this whole spying shit was your idea, was it not?" She took in a sharp breath, "Speaking of which, I don't want to do this anymore."

"Woah, Paine, stop," Nooj said, surprised by her sudden lack of interest, "Where the fuck did you get spying out of this?"

"Am I paying attention to Baralai's actions?" She asked sharply.

"…Yes."

"Am I reporting to you what he's said, or what plans he **doesn't **have to you?" She asked in the same sharp tone.

"I suppose."

"Does Baralai know about **any** of this?"

"No, but I don't see-" Nooj started.

"Exactly, it's spying you little fuck," She growled, "Stop calling me, I'm not helping you with this shit anymore!"

"Paine! Wait!" Nooj said.

Paine was tempted to hang up the phone, but she didn't. She stared at it for a moment, and then placed it back to her ear. She stayed silent for a moment, causing Nooj to think she had hung up. He called her name again.

"What?" Paine asked.

"Look, we're doing this for the better," He said in a slightly desperate tone, "He seemed to be really unstable when we sent you to him; we weren't sure if he was doing better or what. Since you've been there he seems to be getting better."

"Exactly, so stop calling me," Paine said in a very final tone.

"Look, we just want to know if he'll continue this was or if he'll change if you leave him or something to that nature," Nooj said, "We need to know if he's going to not snap on us."

"I'm not leaving any time soon, so you needn't worry," She growled, "And I doubt he's going to snap on you guys or something."

"Good," Nooj said, "Just let us make sure and we'll call you maybe two more times."

"No," Paine replied, "I'm hanging up now; don't you dare fucking call back," She started to move the phone from her ear when she stopped, "Oh, do me a favor and tell Gippal that if he hurts Rikku, I'll personally castrate him."

Paine flipped the phone angrily, staring down at it. When she looked up, Baralai was staring at her with an odd expression on his face. It seemed to be a mixture of hurt, confusion, and anger.

……………………….

Nooj stared at the phone for a moment before putting it down on the hook. There was a small smile on his face, but Gippal couldn't tell if it was an amused and angry one. Gippal stared at him for a moment, deciding if he should ask what was said.

"What'd she say?" Gippal asked his voice slightly unsure.

Nooj stared at him for a moment before starting to chuckle. That must have been bursting into laughter in Nooj's book. He shook his head, his smiled widening. Gippal frowned, pushing the man.

"Come on," Gippal said, "What'd she tell you?"

Nooj was still smiling, "She said that if you hurt Rikku, she'll castrate you personally."

The Al Bhed looked down at his crotch for a moment before looking back up at Nooj, "Vilg…" Gippal mumbled, causing Nooj's laughter to increase.

………………………………..

"Who was that?" Baralai asked, letting his hand drop from behind his back.

He was holding a small bouquet of flowers. He got them almost every time he went out without Paine; it was almost like an apology for leaving. Paine looked up from them to his face. His eyes had narrowed, his eyebrows knitting.

"Nooj," Paine replied, trying not to sound guilty or frail.

"Why?" He asked.

Normally the Praetor wasn't this inquisitive about the phone calls she had gotten. By this time, Paine had figured he had overheard her side of the conversation. Paine frowned, looking away from him for a moment. She looked back at him though, not wanting to seem like she was sinking down in front of his glare.

"He was checking up on us," Paine replied coolly.

"Why?" Baralai asked again, "It's not like he's done it before," His eyes narrowed, "Or has he?"

Baralai already knew the answer, they both knew that. Paine looked at the floor again, keeping her lips tightly sealed. The praetor walked towards her, squatting down in front of her. He looked up at her, giving her a look that was kind and loving.

"Paine…" He said quietly, "I'd really like to know if he's done this before."

She hesitated, but replied, "Once a week he's called, asking me if you've done anything weird," Paine said finally, her voice sounded fragile and desperate. It was odd for her to speak with such and unsure tone, "I've practically been spying on you."

Baralai nodded, standing. He tossed the flowers onto her lap and turned. He crossed his arms in front of his chest, biting the inside of his cheek in thought. His eyes narrowed as he stared at the wall before him. The praetor turned, staring down at Paine with his arms still crossed.

"So, you find anything 'weird'," Baralai asked, his voice uncharacteristically cold and angry.

Paine shook her head, "No."

"I didn't think so," He replied, walking to the windows. He turned, looking back at Paine, "How long have you been supposedly 'spying' on me as you put it?"

"Since I first got here," She said, her voice had gained its regular strength again.

Baralai's expression turned from anger to hurt. He shook his head, running his fingers through his hair. He shook his head again, looking back up at Paine. He walked backwards to a chair and sat. He continued to stare at her until she looked away. He spoke, yet slowly.

"So… you didn't stay here because you liked my company?" Baralai asked, leaning his head against the palm of his hand, "You stayed here because Gippal and Nooj told you to?"

Paine hesitated, but ended up shaking her head. She looked back up at Baralai, shaking her head again. She stood, walking over to him. She kneeled down in front of him, looking up at his face. She gave him a comforting smile, but Baralai ending up looking away from her. She moved to touch his cheek, but he moved.

"Baralai," Paine said in a calm, quiet voice, "Had I have kissed you if I was only staying because I was told to?" His eyebrows furrowed, but he said nothing in reply. She continued, "Not to mention that I just told Nooj to fuck off," A small smiled played on Baralai's lips, "I'm sorry, Baralai."

Baralai looked back at Paine. He was a rather forgiving person, it was in his nature. He smiled at her, and stood, pulling Paine to her feet as he did. He hugged her tightly, not letting her go for a few minutes. She smiled, wrapping her arms around him as she closed her eyes, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Just don't pull something like that again…" He whispered, "Please…"

He forgave Paine surprisingly quickly. Forgiving the other two, though, wouldn't be as easy. Baralai felt that the must be taught some sort of lesson. The two of them had sunk rather low on that one, even if they were worried about him.

((**Author's note:** Wow, I made it sound like she was having an affair with Nooj and/or Gippal. XD Silly me. And WOAH MY GOD! FORESHADOWING! O.O))


	7. Chapter 7

_**7**_

Ajina nodded to music blaring in her ears, her eyes closed behind her small oval glasses. It was an awesome thing the Al Bhed made. It was a portable music player, playing small chips holding large amounts of music. She smiled, opening her lavender eyes to look at the ceiling. She had to thank the Al Bhed for all the great technology they had made for Spira. To think that a few years ago the Al Bhed were seen practically as outlaws.

The girl was 17 even though she looked to be thirteen or fourteen. She certainly didn't act her age though; she acted far more mature then any 20 year old, even one at the age of twenty-five. Ajina had very short, slightly spiked, bright blue hair with long bangs that fell into her eyes. Her ears were almost covered with silver, having silver rings run all the way up both ears. Her lip was also pierced. She dressed in either black or bright, almost neon colors.

Ajina stood, running her hands over her spiked hair. She stretched for a moment, having been sitting down for sometime working on some illegal thing or another. You see, people hired her for her quick mind and even faster mouth. She was creative at that, thinking of great ways to accomplish her employer's goal. She had one rule though: she would never kill. Ajina would set up the place to kill, but never, herself, kill. Other then that, she made a lot of useful items like fake ids.

"Damn, am I in need of a job," Ajina whispered, running a hand with black painted nails over her hair, "Badly…"

She sighed, biting at her short nails. Her funds were growing uncomfortably small and since the pretend peace between factions, she had little work. No one needed her aid anymore. Ajina tongued at her lip ring absentmindedly, looking around the small room she called home- her apartment.

It was two rooms. One room contained the kitchen, bedroom, dining area, and study all at once. Piles of books, papers, pens laid about the cluttered room. A small bed was laid out in the center of the room and a short table was leaning against the wall. Ajina took that down when she was eating. A slightly slanted desk was in front of the wall of a window, being that was what made up her back wall. Large, black curtains were drawn across the window at almost all times, only to be pulled back when she wasn't working. They still let some light in, being that they were slightly see-through from the inside. Off to the side of her room there was a small bathroom. It had a toilet and stand-up shower in it. A small pedestal sink had managed to squish itself into the small bathroom. There was a small step that led down to her front door and a little flat area to place her shoes. She was raised to take her shoes off before entering a home, but she rarely did.

Ajina fell back onto her bed that lay directly on the floor. She took off her glasses, rubbing her eyes. She had worked hard that day and it was time for her to rest. She hadn't eaten, but she was rarely hungry. She looked over at the clock. _7:30_… Though it wasn't all that late, she had worked since she woke up. She doubled as an artist, and was doing rather well. It didn't rack in the money like the other, not so legal, money did; it wasn't as though she could fall back on that.

"I shouldn't be worrying about that at my age," Ajina said with a sigh.

She rolled over onto her stomach, gathering her pillows up into her arms so she would be given more of a cushion. She placed her glasses to the side, closing her eyes. The girl was asleep in moments.

Ring… ring… ring… ring… ring…

Ajina's eyes slowly opened and it took her to realize what the stupid noise was. She sat up quickly, becoming slightly dizzy as she did. She grabbed her near by glasses, trying to look for the fucking cell phone. She found it, eventually, and picked it up. She flipping it open, she placed it to her ear.

"Hello?" She asked, her voice was rather hoarse, she cleared her throat, asking again.

"Ajina?" Baralai's voice asked from the other side of the line. He seemed anxious and he voice was rushed and quiet.

"Fuck, Baralai," Ajina said, her heart skipping a beat once she heard the man's voice, "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"2:39… why?" He replied.

"Don't you think it's kind of late," She paused, "…Or early? Whatever the fuck right way it is to say it."

She heard Baralai chuckle, "Not really," He said, "I can't let Paine hear me…"

"Paine?" Ajina asked, her voice dark, "Are you serious? You're living with her," She smiled evilly, "Don't you ever question her sexuality?"

"No," Baralai replied, his voice firm, but equally as dark, "I don't for a second," He sighed irritably, "She isn't the point of this phone call though."

"Okay, then," The girl said, her voice's tone back to normal, "What is?"

"I need you to step me up a party," Baralai said, no joking tone in his voice.

Ajina's eyebrows furrowed as her mouth opened in disgust. She shook her head and then shook it again. She didn't do that shit. She didn't enjoy it, and really didn't know how. Was he smoking something? He knew her much better then he was acting. She shook her head again, chuckling with disbelief.

"Fuck no," Ajina said firmly, "I don't do that, and you KNOW that, Baralai. I'm not some fucking happy-go-lucky party fucking organizer. What the fuck are you smoking?"

"Nothing," Baralai replied, "And I'd like it if you'd cut back on the language a little bit."

"Then what the fu-" She caught herself, "Then what do you want, because I'm defiantly not organizing some friggin' party of you."

"I know," He said in return, "I'm hiring other people, professionals, to do that."

"Then what the fuck do you want me-" Ajina started.

"Get people to know about it," Baralai said, "Don't worry, this isn't just some stupid party; I have my reasons for doing it. It's not going to be a birthday bash."

Ajina paused for a moment, thinking over what the hell he wanted this party for. She chewed on the side of her thumb for a moment before starting to talk.

"When, where, time, and any special things?" She asked.

Baralai grinned, "Three months from this exact day, I don't know yet, 8 pm to whenever, and it's going to be…" He drifted off in thought, "…a costume party."

Ajina nodded, "That all?"

"Yes, I owe you Ajina," Baralai said, his voice obviously happier, "I really do."

"Yes, I know," She replied and started to hang up the phone, "Oh, Baralai!"

"Hm?" He mumbled into the phone, placing it back to his ear.

"When are you going to ask me out?" Ajina asked, her voice having no joking tone to it what so ever.

"When you grow up a little," Baralai replied, "It wouldn't be legal."

Ajina frowned, "Fine." She said, her voice having a slight pouting tone, "You'll have your party, do not worry. I'll start on the invitations and reservations. Send me your guest list later."

"Than-" Was all she heard before she slapped the phone shut.

((**Authors note: **Wow… short chapter… Sorry.))


	8. Chapter 8

_**8**_

"Baralai… Baralai…" A familiar voice said to the Praetor, causing him to look up. There was no one. His eyes narrowed, turning in a circle. He seemed to be in… the Far Plane! Baralai shook his head, turning in a circle in the brightly colored flowers. He had been there before, but not in the correct state of mind. The voice called his name again.

"Where are you?" Baralai asked, his voice shaking slightly. That voice sounded so familiar, he just couldn't place it.

There was the sound of steps behind him, causing him to turn. Is eyes widened in shock and horror. Baralai took a few steps backwards, shaking his head. He tripped, falling backwards. Before him stood Shuyin.

"No…" Baralai whispered hoarsely.

A grin split across Shuyin's face, his features brightening with enjoyment, "And I was afraid you'd forgotten about me!"

Baralai stared at the man in horror, too shocked to say anything. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. That couldn't be right; this man was dead and with Lenne. He was dreaming… he was dreaming… he was… dreaming.

"Hey, Baralai," Shuyin said, walking towards the man on the ground. He snapped his fingers, catching Baralai's attention, "Look, I need to talk to you."

Baralai shook his head, opening his mouth to speak, but couldn't find his voice. He shook his head again, crawling backwards. His legs were weak.

"Come now," Shuyin said, sighing, "I won't do anything to you, but I need to talk with you," He sat down next to Baralai, looking over at him, "But, seriously, I need to talk with you."

Baralai gulped and nodded, "Fi… fine," He whispered his voice was incredibly dry and quiet, "If we must…"

The other man laughed, looking up at the "sky" of the Far Plane. He looked at Baralai for a moment and then fell back, letting his head rest it the flowers. He sighed happily before sitting back up, letting his weight rest on his hands. Shuyin looked back at the Praetor. He nodded, taking in a breath.

"You seem to be…" His eyes narrowed, "Spineless," Baralai opened his mouth to protest, but Shuyin held up his hand, silencing him, "It seems to me that without my help you can't defend yourself. Didn't you notice that your little girlfriend was helping Nooj and what's his name?" Baralai nodded, "Did you do anything? No. You didn't even kinda sorta punish her," He sighed, "But I can understand if your in love or something," He grinned to himself, looking back up at the sky. He looked back at Baralai, "Look, do you plan on doing anything to get back at these guys?"

Baralai nodded, "Yes."

"What? Kick their puppies or something?" He laughed, "I don't think that will really phase them for much longer then a few seconds, sorry," Baralai's glared at the ground, biting the inside of his lip to keep from talking, "I think you should 'kick' something much more dear to them," Shuyin smiled, "Though it's just an idea."

"I have my plans, but thank you," Baralai said bitterly, picking at a flower on the ground.

Shuyin stood, dusting off his pants. He looked down at Baralai, giving him a hand up. He stared at his once host for a moment before nodding. He grinned and started to walk away.

"Remember, if you need help just call for me," He looked over his shoulder as he started to fade, "Okay?"

………………………………

"Fuck!" Baralai said loudly, sitting up in bed.

He brought his knees up, resting his head in his hands. He was sweating and terribly warm, but he didn't seem to realize or care. Baralai actually felt rather cool. He brought his hand to his face, rubbing his temples with his thumb and index finger. He felt Paine's hand on his bare back.

"Are you alright?" She asked, now sitting up next to him, rubbing his back lightly.

Baralai took a deep breath through his nose, nodding. He looked over at Paine, giving a small, slightly comforting smile. He leaned over to her, wrapping his arms around her bare body. He pressed his lips against her naked shoulder, closing his eyes. He nodded again, becoming quite comfortable with Paine in his arms. She smiled, leaning her head on top of his. Baralai pushed against her, causing them to fall back against the mass of pillows behind them. He threw an arm across her bare chest, moving up to her face. He kissed her gently.

"Thank you for caring," He said with a slight chuckle in his tone.

"Yes, whatever," Paine said groggily rolling over, "Go back to sleep."

Baralai grinned, rolling over as well. He stared at the wall on the other side of the room for a moment, his eyes starting to close against his will. He gave in, falling asleep within moments.

………………………………

"Baralai!" Paine said, awaking him from his sleep a few hours later. He didn't respond, "Jeeze, Baralai, get _up_!"

Normally Paine wasn't so persistent about something so Baralai opened his eyes slowly. Sunlight flooded into them, causing him to throw his hand over his face. He stayed like that for a few moments before removing his hand to look at Paine. He stared at Paine, who was straddling his stomach. She leaned forward, placing her elbows down right below his neck, holding a rectangular paper inches from his eyes. Baralai blinked, focusing in on the words.

"Halloween party," Paine informed him before he was given the chance to read the words, "It's an invitation."

"Thank you, Paine," He replied with a slight tinge of sarcasm. He was tired; that dream took a surprising bit out of him.

Paine frowned, placing the invitation to the side. She stared down at him, putting her chin in her hands. She sighed, rolling over to get of him. She picked up the invitation, staring down at it. On it was a beautifully drawn picture of a vampire and a human. Both were dressed in grand clothes that would have been seen years ago. He held her in a lustfully tight embrace, yet she did nothing to return it. Paine looked over it, a slight smirk on her mouth as she realized that that girl he was embracing was dead. In her neck were two bleed puncture wounds. Bite marks. She smiled, placing the invitation to the side once more and staring down at Baralai again. He had closed his eyes, and his back was turned to her.

"Baralai," Paine said quietly, "It's two in the afternoon; do you plan on getting up?"

The praetor's eyes opened, but he didn't roll over. He took in a deep breath, looking over his shoulder. He gave Paine a reassuring smile, rolling over so he could face her. He sat up, grabbing the invitation from the bed. He stared at it, a small smile lingered on his lips. Ajina did quite the job on the invitations. She could really draw. He looked back up at Paine and nodded.

"What is the date today?" Baralai asked, handing the invitation to Paine.

"The 20th," She replied, moving to get off the bed.

Baralai grabbed her wrist, pulling her back to him. He held Paine close to him, closing his eyes again. She complied for a few moments, letting him hold her before she became bored. She pushed at his arm, yet didn't move it. She rolled over to face him. He grinned at her/.

"I guess we should figure out our costumes then, yes?" He said, kissing her on the forehead.

Paine smiled at him, nodding. She kissed, and then pushed his arm from off her. She jumped from the bed and walked quickly to the bedroom door. She stood inside the doorway, holding onto the doorframe.

"See you in a little while then?" She asked, a smile still playing on her lips.

Baralai nodded, smiling and waving her off. Paine left the praetor's presence with a nod, closing the door behind her. He closed his eyes again, letting his head fall back against the pillows behind him. He rolled over onto his side, grumbling under his breath. He really did not want to go to this party, even though he had planned it. He didn't want to see Gippal and Nooj again, for they had last seen each other in a not so bright note. He had his plans though and he had to play them out.

"Damn…" Baralai said with a sigh as he sat up.

He knew what would happen next. He would have to get dressed. Then he would face Paine. She would drag him out of his house and then out of the New Yevon headquarters. And then after that they would go to some costume shop and pick out whatever the hell they were to wear.

The praetor swung his legs over the edge of the bed, staring down at the floor. He cursed under his breath again and stood up, the light green sheets sliding off his bare body. Baralai stumbled sleepily to the closest, opening the door. He stared inside for a moment before grabbing some tight dark green t-shirt off a shelf. He threw it across the room to the bed and then grabbed so black jeans from a different shelf.

Baralai then walked to the bathroom. He opened the door and walked to the pedestal sink. He leaned against it, supporting his weight with his hands as he stared groggily into his reflection. He chuckled angrily, turning on the tap with out looking down at it. He cupped his hands filling them with the cold water. He looked down, but something in the reflection of the mirror caught his eye. The praetor looked up quickly. There was nothing… He could have sworn he saw Shuyin though! He shook his head, splashing the water on his face as if that would clear his eyes. Baralai looked back up into the mirror, staring hard at it. There was still nothing. He chuckled and started to walk out of the bathroom, only stopping to dry his face with a hand towel.

He walked to the bed. He reached down, picking up the green shirt. He pulled it over his head. Baralai stretched for a moment before reaching down to pick up the black, somewhat baggy jeans. He pulled them over his bare behind. They sat low on his hips, being that they seemed to be a size or two too large. He ran his hands through his white hair, pushing it out of his eyes in the process. He started towards the door, picking up some sandals as he passed them.

"Here we go…" Baralai whispered.

He knew he'd have to face people now, and he was starting to deeply dislike people. They blamed **him **for the could-have-been death of Spira. They gave him dirty looks everywhere he went. He wondered though. He wondered how the hell they knew it was him. Baralai figured it must have been that was the first of the leaders to disappear. Maybe they glared at all of the faction's leaders; they had disappeared in the time that they were most needed. He shook his head, these people didn't understand. His own faction barely understood. He looked up, seeing Paine. He smiled; at least he had her and she understood almost completely.

………………………………

Paine walked hesitantly from behind the purple curtain. Baralai had his back to the door, staring absentmindedly at the wall before him. He had already picked out and tried on the costume he wanted. He was to be a Victorian gentleman, with a tailed coat and everything. Paine made a small nervous noise to catch his attention. Baralai turned his mouth dropping as he laid eyes upon her.

Before him, Paine stood in a beautiful Victorian dress. He saw when it shopkeeper picked it out, but he had no idea it was so gorgeous. It was a corset on the top, the lining red as the dress itself was black; there was black ribbon lace tying the top. The dress was a large, flowing hoop shirt, keeping its shape by metal wires beneath the cloth like the old dresses had. She had a black lace choker and gloves. She looked at the floor, blushing slightly with a nervous smile on her face.

Baralai stood, dropping his costume on the chair as he walked past it and towards Paine. He stood inches in front of her, holding his hands next to, but not touching, her waist. She looked up at him, the smile disappearing from her lips.

"How does it look?" She asked; a sarcastic tone was in her voice.

Baralai was silent for a moment before replied, "Beautiful," He said quietly in return in all seriousness. He moved to kiss her, yet there was a noise behind them. Baralai turned, a look of anger etched across his features.

The store own stood in the door way with the curtain drawn back. His hands were placed on his hips, on leg supporting his weight slightly more then the other. He sighed over dramatically as he walked over to them.

"Look," He said, "I don't need you two making out in _my _dressing room," He sighed again, picking up Baralai's costume and shoving it at the praetor's chest. He took the clothes from the shop keeper, staring at him in shock. The man pursed his lips, "Not to mention there are customers waiting to use the dressing room as well!"

He waved his hands towards the door, pushing the two of them out. Paine stopped, putting the hand on the man's chest. She pushed him back slightly.

"I need to change back into my clothes," She pushed him again, "So back the fuck off."

The shop keeper stared Paine as she pushed past him. He looked back at Baralai and waved his hands towards the door again, pushing him towards it. He smiled at the white haired man, placing his hand on Baralai's behind. His smile widened.

"I don't think you need to be in here," He said, his voice smooth, "She's _just _getting changed, I'm sure she can manage."

Baralai stared at the shop keeper in disgust, "Would you like me to buy this?" He asked, holding up the neatly folded costume. The other man nodded, "The remove your hand… _please_."

The man moved his hand, holding them in the air. He lips tightened, walking from Baralai to the other costumers. They others stared at the praetor, their expressions darkening. He frowned, looking away from the couple. And he thought he could get through a trip without the glares. Baralai chuckled darkened; like hell he'd be able to.


	9. Chapter 9

_**9**_

"What time does it start?" Paine called from the bathroom. She was applying her make-up extremely heavy.

Baralai looked up for the frilly necktie like scarf, tucking it into his shirt like the olden days. He shrugged, tugging at his sleeves. He walked to the bathroom Paine was in, staring at her heavily make-uped eyes.

"Soon?" He said unsurely, staring at her bright red eyelids. He blinked, shaking his head as he decided he wouldn't comment. It was a costume party, she could do her make-up however thick she wanted, "You're the one that's taking time, not me."

Paine looked over at him, glaring. He smiled at her, looking her up and down. He smiled, knowing that she actually somewhat tried to make the dress as beautiful as she could. He walked towards her, slipping an arm around her waist. Baralai kissed her cheek, a smile on his face.

"I'm done," Paine said, checking herself in the mirror one last time. She turned to look at Baralai, "Shall we?"

"I suppose," He replied, running his hand over his hair to his ponytail. It was quite small, but like those of the time.

He slipped his arm through Paine's, kissing her on the cheek once more. She kissed him back and they made their way towards the airship.

…………………………………

The airship made its way to Luca, one of the largest cities in Spira. It was night and the city was lit perfectly. You could see the city light reflecting off the sky for miles around. Music played out into the streets from different Halloween parties. Kids and adults of all ages walked the well lit streets, feeling safer then ever. There was no real reason to worry about your safety in Luca during holidays. The city was very well guarded.

Baralai turned from the window of the small airship, looking down at the floor. He really didn't want to go to this party. He didn't want to face Gippal or Nooj. He didn't really want to talk to anyone. His eyes narrowed in thought. He heard his name being called quietly, but he didn't really respond.

"Baralai!" The voice said again.

He looked up, his eyes focusing on Paine's face. He smiled at her, noticing the airship had stopped moving. They had landed. Baralai stood, looping his arm through hers. He looked over at her, smiling.

"Shall we?" He asked, and started walking towards the large building.

The pathway they walked was well lit with different wonderfully carved jack-o'-lanterns. People dressed in elaborate costumes talked, laughed, embraced, and over all mingled around outside. The doors to the party were yet to be opened being that it started at nine. It was almost time for the doors to open though. Baralai took out his pocket watch. They should have been opening within the next minute or so.

Orange fireworks set off, followed by the sound of crackling witch laughter. The large doors before then creaked open. The guests slowly made their way into the room, showing the man dressed as a Frankenstein like butler at the door their invitation. Baralai and Paine made their way to the door, holding up the invitation for the both of them. The man nodded. How could Baralai be mistaken for anyone, Paine too? They didn't even have to show ID.

The grand hall stretched out before them, pulsing music filled their ears. Near the entrance were tables, dimly let by the small carved pumpkins set on each table with tea lights set inside them. The round tables could seat about eight people. There was a small buffet, but waiters would come by every so often with drinks and actual food. Small orange Christmas tree like lights hung low from the ceiling, causing it to not look as cavernous. About half of the huge room was a dance floor. Loud techno-like music was playing, colorful lights were flashing, and the guests could barely hear themselves think, let alone talk.

Baralai looked over at Paine, but she was looking else where. He saw a small smile split across her face, still looking in the same place she was. The praetor turned his head, looking in the general direction she was. He smiled. There sat Yuna and Tidus. Yuna looked up, catching site of Paine. She jumped up, running over to the friend she hadn't see in a little more then a year. They embraced for a moment and Yuna dragged Paine back to the table with her. Baralai blinked. He was very suddenly forgotten. He followed after Paine, sitting down at the table beside her.

"Baralai, right?" Tidus asked, his voice quite cheerful.

Baralai looked up and nodded, then looked back at the table. He looked back up again, staring at the topless man that stood behind Tidus. Was that… Gippal? The Al Bhed grinned coldly at Baralai, and then jerked his head at Rikku. She was standing silently behind Yuna, waiting for the perfect opportunity to scare, yet surprise, the shit out of Yuna. Gippal walked around the table, sitting down next to Baralai. The praetor's eyes wandered over the young man, staring at him further.

Gippal sat with his dress shoed foot on the table, his tight black pants stretching further as so the cloth wouldn't rip. He had a small red bowtie on and white cuffs at his wrists with little red buttons on them. The Al Bhed was dressed as a male stripper. He chuckled, snapping his fingers inches from Baralai's nose.

"'Lai?" He asked with a chuckle in his voice.

Baralai blinked, looking up to Gippal's face. He smiled at the man, then looked away and at the flickering flame behind the eyes of the pumpkin. He stayed like that for a few moments before Gippal caught his attention again. He looked at the teen, head slightly tilted to the side.

"So what've you been up to?" Gippal asked.

Baralai shrugged, "Nothing really," He picked up the wine glass that had ice water, "You?"

A grin split across Gippal's face, his cheeks reddening slightly. He looked away from Baralai and at Rikku who was deep in conversation with her friends, and then back at his once best friend, "I have a kid now, a little boy."

It took Baralai a lot of effort to keep from spraying water across the table, but he managed to choke it down. He thought about it, and the kind of figured that that would happen. It wasn't like he rarely had relations with girls. Like Baralai thought, he had someone in bed with him just about every other night. He took in a deep breath before looked over at Gippal again.

"When was he born?" Baralai asked, "What's his name?"

"He's about two weeks old," Gippal replied, "And… uh…" He chuckled nervously, "Rikku and I aren't good with names so, uh…" He paused, "We haven't named him yet."

Baralai laughed aloud; that was just like Gippal, "I somewhat figured that was coming."

The Al Bhed grinned, "Yeah, well, you know me a little better then most…" He kind of drifted off. They were like friends before they ever fought. He smiled; it was almost like they were meeting each other all over. Gippal grabbed Baralai's gloved hand, shaking it as he laughed.

"What?" Baralai asked, pulling his hand away, "What are you doing?"

He stared at Gippal for a moment, acting as though the man before him was completely insane. Gippal grinned at the praetor, bursting into laughter. He patted Baralai's back roughly.

"Must you?" Baralai said loudly waving his hand.

Gippal stopped quickly, looking around at the other partygoers. Many of them were sitting around talking, drinking, and over all enjoying themselves. Even more of them were out on the rave like dance floor, flailing their arms about wildly and jumping to the steady beat. Just as the dancers thought the song was going to end, it would start up once more. Though they would have liked the song to end before leaving the dance floor, they couldn't being that they didn't know when the song would finish up. Gippal frowned; he was growing terribly bored. He **hated **being bored.

"Hey, get Paine," Gippal said, leaning over to Baralai's ear, "I've got an idea."

Gippal stood up, walking to behind Rikku. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, bending over to kiss her on the neck. She looked over her shoulder, grinning as she kissed him on the lips. Paine and Yuna looked at each other, small smiles on their faces.

"Wasn't it only a year ago that she claimed that there was nothing between them," Paine said, the grin on her face.

"And now she has a baby," Yuna finished, "What were the chances of that?"

Baralai walked behind Paine, he too wrapping his arms around her neck. He didn't move to kiss her, knowing Paine didn't really like displaying her affection for him in public.

"May I have this dance?" Baralai whispered in her ear.

Paine looked over her shoulder, a small smile on her face as she nodded. Baralai smiled back, taking her hand as he helped her out of her chair. They looked over at Gippal and Rikku. She hand jumped onto his back and was given a piggyback ride to where the dancing was taking place. Paine and Baralai looked over at each other, a small smile on their lips as they walked after them. By the time the two of them caught up with Gippal and Rikku they were already dancing like idiots. They waved they arms stupidly, jumping to the back round beat of the music. Paine and Baralai looked at each other for a moment before joining the two of them with out looking too much like idiots. Paine walked over to Yuna and started dancing with her as Baralai felt a tug at his hand. Ajina stood next to him, wearing no costume.

"You like," She said loudly, but it was barely heard over the music.

Baralai nodded, "Yes, thank you," Replied Baralai, looking over his shoulder at Paine. It was almost like a warning for Ajina.

She frowned, "Fine," She said angrily, "At least she doesn't look like a fucking dyke today," She turned on her heel, walking away. She stopped though, walking back to Baralai, "I didn't plan this for you to have fun, you're here for a reason. Remember that."

Ajina kissed him on the cheek and walked away, disappearing in the mass of jumping and dancing people. Baralai turned, looking at Paine. She hadn't seen, thankfully. He didn't want her getting any false ideas. He forced his way through the partygoers, most of whom he didn't know. He frowned; how the hell did this many people get to the party. He shrugged; Ajina must have pitched in. He didn't really give her much of a list after all; it had maybe ten people on it.

"Baralai…" Someone said from behind him, causing him to turn. Before him stood Rikku, looking quite sad, "I need to talk to you…"

Baralai's eyebrows rose, but he nodded and followed her to the bathroom. She held the door open for him and walked in behind him, locking the door. The praetor stared at her for a moment, then at the door.

"Was there a need for that?" He asked, follow her with his eyes as she sat on the counter with the sinks.

She nodded, taking off the jester hat and placing it beside her. She stared at the wall for a moment before looking back to Baralai. She stayed silent, taking in a deep breath.

"I really hated Gippal for a little while," Rikku said quietly, "I thought 'How could he do this to me, that selfish asshole', but I started to forgive him as the months went on," She chuckled, "How could you not?" She looked up at Baralai, waiting for him to say something, but he didn't so she continued, "I really didn't want to have a kid before I was 20… but I doesn't look like I can do that anymore," Tears started to form in her eyes, "I wanted freedom to do things that _I _wanted to do. Now I have to think about feeding that baby, finding someone to watch him, worry if he's alright," Rikku jumped off the counter, "I'm 18 now and I feel like I'm 30!"

She walked over to Baralai, wrapping her arms around him. Tears streamed down her face. Baralai's eye twitched, but he laid a hand on her back as a sign of comfort. He looked at the ground in front of him; she walked right into it. There was no turning back.

"Have you talked to Gippal?" He asked, taking a step back from her after she stopped crying. She shook her head, "You might want to think about doing that. He might be humoring you to keep you happy. He could not want the baby as much as you," He leaned against the wall, "You could even suggest adoption if you must."

Rikku looked up, an expression of horror on her face, "I can't!"

"Why is that?" He replied, slightly confused.

"Pops told me that it's my responsibility and I can't back down from it," She frowned, "He'd kill me if I give him away."

Baralai nodded, pushing his bangs from his eyes. He thought on it for a moment. He looked back at Rikku, "There isn't much you can do then…" He said quietly, "You could just disappear."

"You mean… run away, right?" Rikku asked, her voice slightly unsure.

He shrugged, "Take it as you will."

She stared at him, her eyebrows furrowing in thought, "What do you mean then?" She seemed almost nervous.

"Look, I'm in deep need of getting back at Gippal," He said as casually as if he was telling Rikku the weather, "And you need to get away. We could work together you know."

Rikku's eyes widened and she started to backwards toward the door. Baralai walked quickly to catch up with her, standing in front of the only path out. Her eyes widened, in horror as she saw his hand go to the inside pocket of his tailed coat. He pulled out a small pistol. He stared at it for a moment, and then looked back up at Rikku. She gasped and was on him in seconds, punching and kicking him. She was fighting for her life.

Baralai grabbed her by the hair, pulling her off him as he stood up. He threw her against a wall and heard a loud crack as her head hit against the tiles. She slid down the wall; a tiny trial of blood followed her path on the wall from where the back of her head dragged downwards. Baralai walked over to her, staring at the blood. He looked down at her, pointing the gun at her forehead. His forefinger tightened on the trigger, ready to pull it. He let go; he couldn't do it.

"Shuyin…" Baralai said quietly in horror, "I… I can't do it…"

(…………………Warning…………………

You may want to stop here, Umi. I'm not joking. Anyway, for the rest of you, if you don't want to see something not nice, stop here. You'll know what happens come the next chapter. You really won't be missing anything.

...Starting now)

Baralai felt Shuyin enter him suddenly. He lost all his breath, causing him to cough. He leaned forward, using the wall to keep him standing. The praetor felt very light-headed and his senses were clouded. He took a deep breath. He had felt this before; the last time Shuyin had been with him.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Shuyin whispered dangerously through Baralai's own mouth, "What the fuck is you problem?" He took in a deep breath, trying to calm himself. He touched his forehead, continuing to take deep breaths through a mouth that wasn't his, "Mind telling me why you decided to quit now? Do you realize how close you were!"

Baralai nodded to the question that came out of his own mouth. His eyes then narrowed, looking down at Rikku. He reached down, picking her up by the neck.

"If you don't mind," It was Shuyin again, "I'm going to have a bit of fun with her."

Baralai didn't answer, he couldn't. The praetor had no control of anything. It was almost as though he was watching a movie through the actor's eyes.

"Good choice," He said with a tone of laughter in his voice.

He dragged Rikku to the counter with the sink, throwing her against the mirror. The mirror cracked into a spider web-like pattern, some glass falling onto the counter. He picked her up again and held her against the wall by her next, throttling her.

Rikku clawed at Baralai's grip, a look of horror on her face. She had recognized that voice. It was none other then Shuyin's. She closed her eyes, against the pain of him crushing her windpipe. Lifting her knees up, she kicked out, slamming her booted feet against Baralai's chest. He let go of her, taking a few staggering steps backwards, a hand on his chest. He looked up at her, giving her a look that could kill. She gulped, and turned, running for the door. She fumbled the bolt lock, cursing under her breath.

"Don't think so!" Shuyin said with the same laughing voice and he pulled her back by her hair.

She let out a yelp, falling backwards onto the floor. Baralai walked over to her, stepping on her throat with a booted foot. He smiled down at her, with a Shuyin smile; it was one that was completely unlike that of Baralai. She gulped, punching at the boot to make it come from her neck and let her breath again. She succeeded, and the man slipped, falling next to her. He took out the gun once more, placing it on her temple. His finger tightened.

"Gippal will kill you…" She whispered, her voice surprisingly strong and fearless.

"Not my problem," Shuyin replied, pulling the trigger.

The gun went off at the same time as those that were in the background beat of the song. Shuyin stood, staring down at the girl he as just murdered. The white of her left eye had turned completely red, blooded had sprayed in quite the pattern across the floor and onto the wall under the sinks. He smiled, aiming at her again and firing the gun again and then once more. He smiled, walking over to the paper towels and wiping a bit of blood that had decided to land on his cheek.

He stared at the bruises caused by Rikku in his reflection on the cracked mirror. He frowned, taking a Potion from his pocket. Baralai downed it, hating the taste of it. He stared at his reflection again; the bruises had disappeared.

"Good," Shuyin said. He looked away from the mirror, "Now, Baralai, we need to stay calm," He said, "You're to tell Paine that you don't feel well and that they need to leave, understand?"

Baralai nodded, "Yes," His voice was very quiet.

Baralai, now in control of all his actions, unlocked the bold lock of the door, but pressed in that of the one directly on the door handle. He pulled the door behind him, and pushed on the handle to make sure it was still locked. It was. He walked to their table being sitting at, finding the whole group. He walked over to Paine, but not without being stopped by Gippal.

"Have you seen Rikku?" asked Gippal, a bit of concern in his voice.

"No," Baralai replied and looked at Paine, "I really don't feel well at all," He said with surprisingly good lying skills, "Do you think we could leave?"

Paine nodded, "Yeah," She looked at Yuna, "It was great to see you again, be sure to tell Rikku something like that," She smiled and then looked back at Baralai, "Let's go then; this music was giving me a head ache anyway."

Baralai nodded, looping his arm around her waist as they walked from the building.

((If you're going to write a review DO NOT put ANYTHING about her dying. PLEASE. Please review otherwise.))


	10. Chapter 10

_**((Warning… don't flame me for whatever you may read, remember, this is a 'M' rated story. Don't like shounen-ai, don't read this part, 'kay? You'll know what happens in the next chapter, no worries. You WILL know. I will make it so as to those that take no enjoyment in reading these. You will miss NOTHING. This is for my experimentation! I'm serious. DON'T read this if you DON'T like shounen-ai. If you complain to me in anyway- email, IM, etc I will only say "I warned you." And say nothing else, switch the subject, whatever. You don't like it? Sorry.**_

_**Don't say, isn't there some way around this? No. There isn't. It DOES make the story continue at a quicker pace and I've had this on my mind. Don't scorn me, because, really, this isn't your story and I don't care. **_

_**YOU. DO. NOT. HAVE. TO. READ. THIS!**_

_**Do have a nice day otherwise.))**_

_**10**_

Baralai lay in bed, his hand over his eyes. He had the worst headache. He rolled over onto his stomach, burying his head in the pillows. He took in deep breaths, rolling over onto his back once more once he ran out of breath. He wanted to close his eyes, he desperately did, but flashes of Rikku came to him. He hadn't slept the night before, tossing and turning instead. He took in a deep breath, laying the back of his hand over his eyes. He knew it wasn't he who did it, he tried not to, but the thought didn't comfort him.

"What have I done?" He thought aloud, his voice very quiet.

Paine wasn't in the room, much to his great enjoyment. He had been lying in bed all day playing sick. He could tell he was starting to worry Paine, not that she worried easy. Baralai was starting to feel bad for pretending. He sighed, sitting up.

"Oh, you're up," Paine said, standing in the door way as she held a phone in her hand, "Gippal's on the phone, want to take it?"

Baralai hesitated, and then nodded. Paine walked over to him, handing him the cordless phone. She kissed him on the cheek, and then left the room. He watched her leave before placing the phone to his ear. He stayed silent for a moment.

"Hello?" He asked.

"She dead, 'Lai!" Gippal sobbed into the phone, "She's fucking dead; some sick fucking bastard killed her," He could hear his friend's sniffles and rapid breathing, "She fucking died with the first fucking shot, but did he fucking stop! No!"

"Whoa, Gippal, calm down," Baralai said with a natural sounding calm. He wasn't though; he heart was beating unusually fast, "I can't understand a word you're saying!"

He could though.

Gippal took in a few shuddering breaths as he tried to gain control of himself again. He continued breathing deeply for a few moments before speaking again. His words were slow, forcing a calm in his voice.

"Rikku's dead," He said quietly, "I need someone to talk to," His voice suddenly brightened up, "Could you meet me at that one bar?"

Baralai thought for a moment before nodding, "Yeah, I'll be there in a half hour," He started to hang up the phone, "Oh, Gippal," He heard Gippal make a small grunting noise, "Try not to become too drunk before I get there please."

Gippal laughed and hung up the phone. Baralai frowned, clicking his phone off. He stood up, walking to the closet. He pulled some black jeans off a shelf that were slightly too large for him and a green tank top. Baralai grabbed a long gray coat, throwing it over his as he left the room. He saw Paine in the hallway and kissed her on the cheek.

"I need to meet with Gippal," He said, "I'll be back by tomorrow at the latest."

Paine nodded, kissing him back. Baralai continued, slipping the jacket over his arms. He pulled the hood over his head, protecting his face from the cold of the November evening. He walked to the airship, getting in.

………………………………………

Baralai entered the bar, pulling the hood away from his face. He walked to the counter, looking down at the drunken Gippal. He frowned, sitting down next to his friend. The end of his coat trailed behind him, the hem almost touching the floor as he sat. He ordered water much the busty barkeep's dismay. He turned, looking at Gippal, who has a cigarette in his mouth.

"When did you pick that up?" Baralai asked, taking the cigarette from Gippal's mouth and smashing it into the ashtray along with a lot of other butts.

"That's the thing about death," Gippal said with a surprisingly clear voice, "Find all sorts 'o things to fill your time with."

Baralai stared at Gippal. He didn't really like that answer. He pushed his water over to Gippal, picking up the shot glass in front of his friend delicately. He also took the bottle of heavy liquor, which Gippal was starting to reach for.

"If you become thirsty, drink that," Instructed Baralai, "I don't think you'd like to become dehydrated."

Gippal grumbled under his breath, taking another cigarette from the pack. Baralai stared, but did nothing to take it from his friend. He looked away, staring at the bar with his head in his hands. He felt Gippal's arm slip over his shoulders, causing him to look up quickly. Gippal's face was dangerously close to the other man's, causing Baralai to recoil.

"Thank you for coming," Gippal said, putting his other arm around Baralai's stomach, "It means a lot."

Baralai gulped, his eyes widening as he looked over at Gippal with the corner of his eye. He nodded, looking away in the opposite direction. He expected the man to let go, but he didn't. He looked back at Gippal, opening his mouth to speak. He closed it again, his eyebrows furrowing. What the hell was Gippal doing!

"Uh… Gippal?" Baralai asked, his voice quivering, "You… plan on letting go? Perhaps? Maybe?" Gippal shrugged, but did nothing, "Please?"

"Mmmh…No," Gippal replied, causing a horrified look to cross the praetor's face, "I'm comfy."

'Comfy'? What the hell?' Baralai thought, staring down at the teen with his mouth gapping. Gippal looked up at him, smiling in a confused way. He put his cheek against Baralai's waist again.

"Gippal," Baralai said, his voice in pure shock, "Get off me. I know you're going through shock, but please."

Gippal nodded, sitting up. He lit another cigarette, taking a deep drag and blowing the smoke away from Baralai. He smiled at him before turning and leaning against the bar. He sighed, looked at Baralai, and sighed again.

"At least have a drink, would ya?" He said, snapping his fingers to call the bartender over, "Get me whatever you want as long as it's alcoholic…"

Baralai sighed, but nodded, accepting whatever the bartender gave him. He took a sip of it, the liquid burning its way down his throat. He shivered, cringing against the horrid taste. Gippal laughed aloud, patting his friend on the back.

"It's ok 'Lai," He said, still laughing, "You'll get used to it by the end of tonight."

"Can't wait…" Baralai replied dryly, pushing his bangs from his eyes as he took another painful sip.

As the night continued, the both of them lightened up quite a bit. Gippal had started laughing uproariously at many a subject, Baralai letting out a small giggle here and there. Both of them seemed to be a bit pink in the cheeks.

"Look, boys," The bartender said once Gippal asked to fill his glass for the tenth time, "I believe you'd best be getting home."

The smile on Baralai's disappeared as he nodded. He stood, grabbing his coat that he had placed on a nearby stool. He looked at Gippal and helped him up. The Al Bhed seemed to be a bit unstable on his feet so he decided to help him to the door. Gippal shoved Baralai away from him.

"Look," He said to the bartender as he kept his balance on the bar top, "What if we don't want to leave? We're payin' customers!"

"Yes, but you've had enough tonight, Gippal was it?" The barkeep replied, looking down at the glass he was cleaning. He looked up, putting a hand on the flustered teen's shoulder, "Just go with your frie-"

Gippal slapped the man's hand, "Don' touch me!" He said, his eye narrowing dangerously, "I swear to Yevon I'll hit you back."

The barkeep poked Gippal's chest, a small smirk on his large face. Though it was stupid taking on someone so much bigger then him, Gippal punched the man square in the jaw. The man stumbled back a few feet, catching himself on a shelf of alcohol bottles. He stared at the blonde haired man in shock. Once getting over it, he advanced on Gippal.

"Hey, stop!" Baralai commanded loudly, getting in-between the two feuding men. He pushed Gippal back, causing him to fall, but didn't touch the other man, "Don't be stupid. This is your establishment, set a good example for everyone else." He walked over to Gippal and helped him up, "And you… just don't be so uncommonly thick all the time."

Gippal nodded and allowed Baralai to lead him from the bar. They stopped outside, allowing Baralai to slip his coat over his arms. He stuffed his hands into his pockets, shivering against the cold. He looked over at Gippal for a moment.

"You want me to walk you home?" Baralai asked, looking away from his friend and across the street.

Gippal grinned, nodding, "If you could."

Baralai smiled, lending his shoulder for Gippal to walk against. Baralai could hold his liquor quite well; he could walk normally, talk normally, and his overall appearance was perfectly sober. He could tell he was drunk though. He felt light headed, and his stomach hurt slightly. He was laughing and giggle, not something that was normal for the praetor. Baralai felt as if he was in a dream; nothing felt real.

"'Lai?" Gippal said, waving a hand in front of the other's eyes, "You okay?" Baralai nodded, "Good. 'Cause we're here."

Baralai's eyebrows rose as he looked up. Yes, that was most definitely Gippal's townhouse like apartment. He frowned, thinking that it was so much further from the bar then he had last remembered. He sighed, shaking his head as if to pass the thought off.

"Do you think you will be able to manage from here?" Baralai asked, "As in making it to your room or where ever you decide to pass out at."

Gippal laughed loudly, nodding, "Yeah, I think so," He said, taking his weight off Baralai. He stumbled a few steps, catching himself on the rot iron railing. He took a few breaths, slightly startled from his near collision with the metal, before standing up straight. He looked back at Baralai, giving him a comforting smile to keep him from running over to help, "I can do it, dun' worry." He looked back ahead, walking slowly up the stairs and steadying himself. He managed to make his way up the stairs very shakily.

"I'm walking you to your room," Baralai said, watching the sorry attempt of Gippal walking up the three steps that led to his door.

Gippal frowned but nodded, sticking the key into the lock and throwing the door open. He leaned on Baralai's shoulder again, allowing the man to lead him up the stairs. Baralai pushed the door open, leading Gippal to his bed and forcing him to sit. The praetor turned on his heel, walking to the door. He stopped though, not exactly knowing why. He looked back at Gippal, whose eyes seemed to be cloudy. He chuckled mentally, but of course the other's eyes would be clouded! They were both hysterically drunk.

"Baralai, wait," Gippal said quietly, though there wasn't a need for him to call out to him like that, the man was already stopped and waiting.

Gippal stood, walking over to Baralai. They stood awkwardly close, Baralai looking up into his best friend's eyes. The blonde chuckled, mumbling something about not believing what he was doing. He grabbed Baralai by the collar, pulling him onto his tiptoes. Their lips were pressed forcefully together for a moment, neither of them pulling away. Baralai's senses came to though, causing him to push Gippal back. The praetor stumbled into the hallway, his back slamming into the wall. He looked up at the Al Bhed, a look of shock on his face.

"What did you just…?" Baralai couldn't finish his sentence; something like tears came to his eyes. That shocked even further. What the fuck? He wiped his cheeks, looking back up at the man standing in the doorway.

"I think it was obvious enough," Gippal replied, eyebrows raised. He laughed loudly, walking towards Baralai, who slid against the wall away from him. He reached out, catching Baralai by the hand and pulling him back to him. Gippal held him in a tight embrace, refusing to let go no matter how hard the other fought. The white haired man gave up soon enough, knowing that Gippal was easily a lot stronger then him.

"Please let me go," Baralai said quietly, an almost scared sound of expression in his voice, "Gippal… please…"

Gippal frowned, but nodded, letting go of him. Baralai didn't move though, his chin still resting on Gippal's shoulder. His hands tightened into fists. Why the hell wasn't he moving? Why the fuck wasn't he walking away? Did he enjoy that forced, yet sinfully enjoyable kiss? He closed his eyes into something like a cringe. Baralai told himself over and over mentally that it was only the alcohol. Gippal was a woman-loving playboy with someone new in bed with him ever other night before Rikku came. And he was… well… himself: a praetor. He had no interest in the other gender and didn't really plan on it. Ever. His eyes narrowed. It was accursed alcohol. It had to be.

Gippal laughed, interrupting Baralai's thoughts, "You don't want to go, do you 'Lai?" Gippal asked, an amused tone in his voice.

"I guess not…" Baralai said regrettably.

It was as though he had no control over his actions. He allowed himself to be led back into the Gippal's room. He allowed himself to be forcefully thrown against the bed. He allowed himself to be kissed by Gippal. He allowed Gippal to force his tongue into his mouth. He even, much to his regret, returned those. He gagged at the thought, but he did slightly enjoy having Gippal on top of him.

………………………………………………………

Baralai awoke the next morning, greeted by a splitting headache. That had to have been his worst hangover ever. The two of them had started drinking more and more as the night progressed. So much so that he couldn't remember much of what happened.

He opened his eyes, sunlight flooding into his eyes. Baralai groaned throwing a hand over his light sensitive eyes. He felt… a body next to him. He didn't remember going home to Paine. He moved his hand, looking over at the person next to him. A very faint scream reached his lips upon seeing either the naked, or half naked Gippal next to him. The bottom half of his friend was covered by the blankets. He sat up, moving backwards quickly and falling off the bed. He stood up quickly, pulling the sheet with him to cover himself. He stared down at the waking Gippal, unable to breathe.

"What the…" Gippal groaned opening his eyes. He spotted Baralai standing before him, covering himself with a sheet. His eyebrows furrowed in thought for a moment before his mouth dropped, "What the hell are you-"

"Don't… say… anything…" Baralai growled inching his way towards where his pants lay sprawled on the ground. He slipped them on with some difficulty. Baralai threw the sheet back on Gippal's bed, walking to pick up his shirt from a lampshade.

Gippal watched him silently for a few moments. He had to ask though; he wasn't one to keep his mouth shut, "What the hell happened?"

Baralai pulled his shirt over his head, shooting Gippal a dangerous look, "Don't you know what 'Don't say anything' means?" He growled in the same quiet voice. Gippal opened his mouth to say something, but Baralai held up his hand, quieting him, "This doesn't leave the room," He commanded, "If anyone finds out, I'd lose my position in New Yevon. This is forbidden in my and their eyes."

Gippal looked very serious for a moment before laughing, "We were both drunk," He said simply. His smile faded though, looking up at Baralai's very stern face, "I won't tell anyone, not that I would," He smirked, "I have an image to uphold…"

"Good," Baralai replied, walking quickly towards the door and grabbing his long coat on the way out of the room. He slipped it on as he walked quickly down the stairs. He didn't even look back as he pushed the front door open and walked out into the crisp morning air.


	11. Chapter 11

_**11**_

Baralai stormed into the home he and Paine had claimed as their own above the New Yevon headquarters. He threw his jacket and the flowers he bought for her on the nearest couch, pulling off his shirt as he walked towards their laundry room. He prayed Paine was out so he could go through his fit of rage alone. He threw the shirt into the washing machine, followed by the pants. Baralai poured the soap in after them, turning the water on. He ran his hands over his hair, pulling on it as he did.

He cursed loudly, slamming his hand against the wall. What the hell did he do with Gippal? He couldn't remember! Damn alcohol! Damn it! He took in a deep breath. He woke up in a bed next to him. That was all. Baralai chuckled coldly. Like telling himself that over and over was going to change the fact that he probably slept with Gippal the night before. He slammed the side of his fist against the wall again, feeling angry tears form in his eyes. If that ever got out he would be sure to be relieved of his post as praetor of New Yevon.

He took in a deep breath, walking to the bathroom to take a shower. How the hell could he tell Paine? He could actually tell her that he cheated on her with… Gippal? He laughed coldly, imagining the look on her face.

"Oh, but we were drunk," Baralai whispered as though he was actually talking to her, "So we couldn't control ourselves," He snorted, turning on the cold water and standing under it, "Like she'd ever think about loving me after this…"

Baralai's eyes narrowed. Love? Could she? Did she? It was Paine though. _Paine. _She was cold and almost never let on with her emotions. He closed his eyes, leaning his forehead against the cold tiles of the huge shower. She could just be playing with him. She could grow bored. And she could leave him. He smirked, shaking his head. She's too vague with her emotions; he could never tell what she was thinking.

His amber eyes opened suddenly. Where was she? She would have at least come to stare at him during is fit of rage. She would have at least asked if he was ok. He pushed away from the wall, walking in circles in the huge shower. Where was she?

"Doing her own thing, no doubt," Baralai said quietly.

He shrugged, turning off the water. She'd be fine with whatever she was doing. He grabbed a robe once he left the shower, tying it loosely. He didn't even bother with a towel to dry. Baralai stretched, taking in deep breaths as he walked to the kitchen to get something to drink. He opened the refrigerator, pulling out a bottled water, and then closing it. He started to walk away as he opened the bottle when a piece of white paper caught his eye. He turned back around, taking a gulp of the water as he read the paper.

_Went to see a friend._

_Paine_

Baralai smiled, pushing his hair from his eyes. He was surprised she even left a note, but he didn't think much on it. He walked back to their bedroom, falling backwards onto the bed. He took a drink from the bottle again. He took in a deep breath, closing his eyes. For the first time he realized how tired he was…

"Geeze, Baralai!" Said Paine from nearby.

His eyes snapped open. How long was he asleep? He looked over at a clock; it was a good five hours since he last looked at the clock. Baralai said up, looking over at the woman standing in the doorway.

"You want to cover yourself?" She asked, staring at his eyes.

Baralai looked down, blushing. He stood, wrapping the robe tightly around his waist as so he could barely breathe. He smirked, walking over to his closet. He pulled some pants off a shelf, slipping them on quickly. He let the robe drop as he turned back to face her.

"We need to talk," She commanded.

Baralai's stomach dropped, though he didn't show it. He took in a breath, an eyebrow rising. He nodded, walking to the bed. He sat, looking up at her expectantly.

"You were the last person seen with Rikku," She said shortly, "You see anything?"

Baralai was sure all the blood in his face drained away. He felt lightheaded suddenly, and his heart was in his throat. It seemed difficult to breathe. Paine didn't seem to notice though. He looked up at her and shrugged.

"Not that I remember," He replied in a very believable way. Paine stared at him for a moment, causing him to hesitate, "She needed to talk to me about… things," He looked up at her, noticing her expecting expression, "She didn't want the child and she wanted to run away," Baralai summarized. He wasn't really lying, just not telling her the whole picture. He continued, "I left her in the bathroom after she seemed to calm down," He frowned, "I'm sorry I can't tell you anything useful, Paine."

She shrugged, turning her back to him, "I just came back from Yuna's place in Besaid." She said. She normally didn't tell Baralai where she went, but there were those rare occasions in which she would, "Gippal dropped the kid on her and Tidus," Her eyes narrowed, "He couldn't stand the kid; it's always crying," She frowned, "Named him after Rikku actually…" She took in a breath, "I'm going to kill the fucker that murdered her." She whispered, more to herself then Baralai.

Baralai gulped, giving Paine a smile of agreement when she met his eyes. Paine seemed slightly distressed on the subject, being that she walked from the room quickly. He followed her with his eyes for a moment before standing. He stretched, walking after her.

"Paine…" He said quietly, catching her attention.

He wrapped his arms around her once she turned, closing his eyes. He leaned his head against her shoulder, leaving her shocked. She was used to his sudden signs of affection, but why had this one, out of all the others, caught her off-guard? Paine smiled to herself, returning the embrace.

"I'm sorry, Paine," Baralai mumbled quietly into her neck.

Her eyebrows furrowed, as she pushed away from him. She stared at him for a moment in confusion. She took a step back.

"For?" She asked, a suspicious tone in her voice.

So. It came to the time to confess. Confess to what though? The murder of Rikku? Or the night before? He didn't really feel like dying that day. He hesitated for a moment, opening his mouth, then closing it. He looked up from the floor to Paine. He stayed silent, trying to figure how to word it.

"Er…" His eyes narrowed in thought as he bit the inside of his lip, "Gippal and myself…" Baralai faltered yet again, something that was very uncommon for him, "Got a little on the drunk side and things…" He looked back up at Paine, his eyes pleading for forgiveness, "I am really sorry."

Paine stayed silent for a moment before bursting into cold laughter. She stopped short though, glaring at him. She shook her head, walking into their bedroom. She pulled a small bag from the top of her closet.

"Yuna needs comforting," Paine informed him, "I was planning on staying here and visiting her every other day, but you've made me changed my mind," She smiled at him, grabbing some clothes and throwing them into the bag, "I'm pretty open-minded on this subject, but," She laughed coldly again, "Of all people. Baralai?" She clicked her tongue, "I'll be back eventually," Paine left the room, calling, "Maybe." She stopped in their living room like area, spotting the flowers lying top of his coat. She walked over to them, picking them up, "And thanks for the flowers," She said in the same cold tone, dropping them on the couch again. Paine looked back at Baralai, who followed her out of the room silently, "For the sake of your position in New Yevon, I won't tell anyone."

Baralai watch the door start to close before running after her. He wrenched the door open, calling after her, "Paine, please!" He begged, "You're the only thing that keeps me sane!"

Paine stopped for a moment, looking over her shoulder, "I know…" She replied, and continued to walk.

The praetor took a step after her, but stopped, holding out his hand. He let it drop, feeling tears come to his eyes. He bit his lips, refusing to let them roll down his face. He looked away from her, his vision blurry. It wasn't fair. None of this was fair. He ran the back of his hand across his eyes. Baralai walked back into his house, flopping onto the couch. His eyes came across the flowers. He picked them up, holding them to his nose to smell them. He took in a deep breath, chucking them against the wall on the other side of the room.

"Shuyin…" Baralai whispered, "I can't take this… I give up…"

'Finally!' Shuyin replied…

((Holy crap, this was short. I'm going to get right on the next chapter after… A bit. I just finished two chapters in like… three days, gimme a break!))


	12. Chapter 12

_**12**_

A knock came at the door, causing Baralai to stir in his sleep. Another came, causing him to open his eyes. And then one more, causing to sit up. He cursed under his breath, throwing the blankets from his as he walked to the front door. The praetor opened it, finding the leader of the Youth League standing before him. Nooj smiled at him, waving. The praetor stared at the gimpy man for a moment before starting to shut the door, a dry expression on his face.

"Baralai wait!" He said, catching the door and pushing it open. Nooj walked into Baralai's home, looking around at it before he started speaking, "Haven't had much of a week, have you?"

Baralai's eyes narrowed, "Enough of the pointless chit-chat," He growled, "Get to the point."

Nooj continued as though he hadn't been interrupted, "Gippal told me about what happened…"

Baralai's heart skipped a beat as he lost his breath. No way… His eyes narrowed. 'I'll kill him…' Shuyin whispered to him mentally, only to have the praetor shaking his head. He took in a deep breath, trying not to look too odd.

"…Another fight?" Nooj was saying as Baralai focused back on what the man was saying, "Tsk, tsk. What with Rikku dying we're going to need peace among the factions," His eyes narrowed, "Don't you get that? You can't be getting into stupid little brawls; it'll just cause the same shit that happened last time," Nooj shook his head, "We don't need that again."

Baralai sighed, "I know," He said with the same dry tone, "I need to get all of New Yevon gathered, and I haven't really been motivated in the late," He frowned, waving his hand extremely unenthusiastically, "But I'll get right on it…"

Nooj's expression hardened, staring down at Baralai, "Are you okay?" The praetor avoided making eye contact with him, "This isn't like you; you're normally the first to do things. What happened?"

"I haven't had the best week, as you said," He mumbled, "I've had… problems."

Nooj looked away from Baralai, looking around the room. He suddenly noticed the absence of Paine. He looked back at the white haired man and nodded.

"I see…" He said quietly, "She's unexplainable," He said smiling, "But you would know that better then any of us," He patted Baralai on the shoulder, "She'll be bound to come back eventually."

Baralai shook his head, "No, Nooj…" He replied barely loud enough to be heard, "She won't…"

Nooj frowned, shrugging. He decided to say nothing more on the subject; he had no room to. He sighed, "Just… talk to your faction; the three of us discussed this about a year ago," He sighed, "We need to group as one before people get along better."

The praetor waved his hand idly and then nodded, "I will, no worries Nooj," He smiled almost warmly, "I'll talk to them."

He led Nooj to the door, letting him out politely. Baralai smiled, shutting the door before allowing a look of disgust to come across his pretty features. He took in a deep breath, walking to the bathroom to stare into the mirror. It wasn't his reflection he was staring at; he was staring into the face of Shuyin.

"I never liked him," Shuyin said nonchalantly. Baralai made a small noise in agreement, nodding his head, "You going to do what he says, talk to New Yevon?"

Baralai shrugged, looking up into the mirror. He wasn't sure if Shuyin's voice was coming out of his mouth or not. It frightened him not being in control of his actions. He shrugged again.

"I don't know," Baralai replied, "If I don't I'd be seen as the bad guy…"

Shuyin laughed coldly, flipping his bangs from his face, "You killed one of the heroes of your little nation. You killed a summoner's guardian and one of the famous Gullwings in one go," He chuckled, "And you think you're not the bad guy."

Baralai's head shot up from looking down at the sink, "I beg to differ," He growled, "_You_ killed her, not me. I couldn't, _remember_?"

Shuyin frowned, "Don't think they'll take that excuse this time."

Baralai glared at him for a moment before sighing, "I guess you're right…" He said quietly, "At the moment I just want to work on not being found out."

The blonde grinned, "Which one? The murder?" His grin broadened, "Or that other unspeakable topic."

Baralai turned, walking away from the mirror, "Both, preferably."

………………………………………

"Tu E ryja yho milg?"Gippal asked, looking at Rin out of the corner of his eye.

They were sitting on the front steps of one of Rin's many trading posts on the cloudy afternoon. The two of them had been friends for some time, but they hadn't spoken in a while.

"Fryd tu oui sayh?" Rin replied, looking out across the land stretching before them with narrowed eyes.

"Zicd ujan dra bycd faag un cu..." He turned his whole body to face Rin, ""Oui _tu_ ghuf fryd rybbahat, nekrd?"

He nodded sagely, "Dra taydr uv Rikku, xieda cyt..." An eyebrow rose, staring at Gippal almost accusingly, "Fryd amca rybbahat?"

Gippal hesitated for a moment before speaking in Spira's common tongue, "I promised not to tell anyone…"

Rin laughed aloud, "Mega E't damm yhouha; mega E _ryja_ yhouha du damm!"

"Good point," Gippal said with a sigh, "Pid E cemm lyh'd damm oui cred!"

Rin frowned, looking away from Gippal and across the land before them. He put his head in his hands, sighing in a bored. He looked back at Gippal.

"A hint?" He asked.

Gippal shook his head firmly, "Hu, E bnusecat res."

"Res?" Rin said with a chuckle, "Naymmo? Ed'c y res?"

Gippal's eyes narrowed, looking away from Rin again. Damn that man. He sighed again, putting his cheek to a balled up hand, "Oayr..." He slapped his hand to his forehead, "I'm so fucking stupid," He whispered in a strained tone.

Rin pushed his blonde hair behind an ear, raising an eyebrow, "Fryd tet oui tu, Gippal?" He asked, his voice slightly worried sounding.

Gippal looked over at the older of the two, "Hudrehk mega sintan ev dryd'c fryd oui'na drehgehk, eteud." He frowned, "Who do you think I am?"

Rin shrugged, running a hand down the bare part of his chest. He yawned, starting to stand. He looked down at Gippal, saying, "E ybbnaleyda oui lusehk du sa vun ramb, pid E lyh'd tu yhodrehk ihmacc oui damm sa fryd'c fnuhk."

"Yeah… but… I promised…" Gippal said quietly.

Rin shrugged, walking to his trading post, "E lyh'd ramb dryd."

"Fyed!" Gippal said exasperatedly, "E naymmo tu!" He paused, waiting for Rin to stop walking, he did and Gippal continued, "Baralai lysa du cusa pyn E fyc yd du ramb sa vaam paddan. E kud res tnihg, duug res pylg du so bmyla..." He grimaced, looking away from Rin's face, "Vemm eh dra vilgehk pmyhgc. E tuh'd ghuf fryd rybbahat, E lyh'd nasasapan."

Rin frowned to keep himself from smiling at the irony of the situation. Baralai was a religious leader, almost one that shunned those with that type of life style. And Gippal… Gippal was a womanizing, sex addict. A small smile crossed his lips. That was very ironic. The smile disappeared quickly as Gippal looked back at Rin, his face red.

"E tuh'd ghuf fryd du tu..." Gippal whispered, his voice cracking. He seemed almost on the verge of tears, "I'm afraid to talk to him, I can't say shit to anyone," He gulped, "You have to promise me you won't tell anyone," He advanced on Rin, grabbing the man by the necklace he was wearing, "You have to promise me!"

Rin nodded, "I won't tell anyone!" He held his hands up, "Relax Gippal."

"I can't…" He replied quietly.

……………………………

"Paine?" Yuna asked, opening the front door to her and Tidus' home, "What're you doing here?"

"Change of plans," Paine growled, walking past Yuna.

Yuna nodded, pushing her now longer hair off her shoulder. She frowned, watching Paine stand angrily in the middle of the room. The sound of a crying baby screamed somewhere in a back room. Paine turned, facing Yuna.

"Is there someplace I can stay for a while?" Paine asked, "In this house or somewhere on the island?"

Yuna hesitated before nodded quickly, "Yes," She said, "There's a guest room, but Riku's staying there," She frowned, "And I know you hate children…" She thought for a moment, "I think that there's a house for renting in the main part of town."

Tidus and Yuna lived out in the forest near the once temple. They stayed away from the main "down town" due to the sudden rush of tourists that came to visit Yuna's once home town; little to their knowledge that she lived their now. She did enjoy the fact that people where coming and visiting the small, remote town just to thank her, but it had gotten very annoying very quickly. She couldn't so much as buy some food without being bothered by the public. Thankfully, though, they citizens had kept her living nearby a secret.

Paine nodded, smiling as she walked to the door, "Thank you, Yuna," She said, reaching for the door handle.

Yuna stepped in front of Paine though, staring up at her sternly, "What happened?"

"I will tell you in time," Paine replied coldly, moving once more to get to the door. Yuna moved to get in her way once more, surprising her, "Yuna, please."

"Normally I'd let you tell me when the time came," Her eyes narrowed, "But now I'm worried. What happened?"

Paine's eyes narrowed angrily, "Yuna, quit being pushy," She moved to the door again, only to be shoved back by Yuna.

"I will be until you tell me," She growled.

Paine stared at Yuna, shocked. Yuna pushed her... Yuna? She blinked, chuckling. Maybe she rubbed off on this pacifist. She took a step back, looking Yuna up and down, a smirk on her face.

"He cheated on me…" She hissed through clenched teeth, "That **asshole** cheated on me!"

Yuna stared at Paine for a moment before moving out of her way. Paine stormed past Yuna as the ex-summoner was lost in thought. Baralai? Cheat? She didn't even know those two words could be used in the same sentence. He seemed so caring and sweet. She walked over to a couch pushed against a wall, sitting down on it slowly. She didn't even notice Tidus sit next to her. He said her name, causing her to look up, noticing his presence.

"Who was it?" He asked, pulling Yuna over to him and embracing her tightly.

"Paine," She replied, closing her eyes, "She's going to be here for a while…"

Tidus was silent for a moment before nodding, "Works for me."

Paine walked quickly into town, pushing aside the flap of cloth the hung as the inn's door. She walked to the desk, dropping her bag as she grabbed the edge of it with both hands.

"Which of the fucking tents are rent able," She growled quietly.

The innkeeper looked up at her, completely shocked by her choice of wording. He closed his mouth again, looking down at the book that was lying on the desk before him. He decided it would be better to ignore such a hooligan such as that. What a bad idea.

Paine slammed her hand on the desk, causing the man to jump. He looked up at her, gulping. He glanced at the book again, pointing at an address with "vacant" scribbled next to it.

"Th- that one," He whispered, "200 gil."

Paine's eyebrow rose. That was surprisingly cheap. She dropped the gil on the desk, picking up her bag as she left the man's presence. She walked quickly to the small tent. Paine pushed the flap of cloth aside. She threw herself onto the mattress that lie on the ground, closing her eyes. She took in one deep breath after another, trying to keep herself from screaming in anger. Her eyes snapped open.

"I have to visit Gippal…" She whispered, as she stood up.

((Can't read Al Bhed? Search for "Al Bhed translator" in Google or Yahoo!))


End file.
